Mass Effect: Recruit the Clone
by General Maraxus
Summary: When Brooks offers information for her release Commander Shepard discovers another clone of himself, though slightly different than the last. Recruiting the clone to his team seems like a noble idea but when their personalities clash will the clone resent him and seek his downfall? Paragon MShep. Renegade Clone FShep. Rated for violence, language etc.
1. Awakening

**Inspired by 'Shepard's Cunning Plan' by Galactic Alien regarding Shepard clones. There really should be more of these but I guess since Mass Effect ended, the drive for fiction for it must have dried up. Anyway, I do not own Mass Effect. I claim my story, OCs etc so I hope you enjoy.**

**(CITADEL/APARTMENT)**

"So, Shepard," Garrus greeted as he strode into the apartment, "Do you think we'll ever have a normal day without someone crazy trying to kill us?"

The commander smiled as they walked to the kitchen, "Who knows Garrus, maybe next time it'll be Conrad Verner."

A chuckle emerged from the turian as he leaned against the bench, "How are you holding up Shepard?"

His friend lowered his gaze slightly, "I've been better."

"Your clone made his choice. You tried to help him, he chose not to accept."

Shepard turned and opened the fridge, "We're out of milk. I'll have to pick some up later."

"Shepard…"

"Better get some dextro-cheese for Tali while I'm at it."

"John," Garrus gripped the human's shoulder, "Talk to me."

Shepard turned, shrugging off the claw, "What do you want me to say Garrus? I tried to save someone who only existed to be body parts then spent their life as nothing but a shadow of me. What can I possibly say about that?"

"I don't know," the turian frowned, "But you need to talk about it."

The doorbell chimed and a minute later Tali and Liara along with Ashley and Wrex arrived.

"Hey Commander," the female Spectre smiled, "You guys got through the good stuff yet?"

"Haven't started." Garrus replied, "Trying to resolve an internal conflict in our leader."

"Which one?" Tali asked as she sat beside Liara at the table while Wrex stood by the sink and Ashley lifted a beer from the fridge.

"The clone."

Shepard received looks of sympathy from his friends, though Wrex merely grunted and said, "It's not like he was like you Shepard. I mean he got the whole 'I should go' thing totally wrong."

"I am responsible for this. Cerberus needed me alive so they created him."

Liara moved over to wrap an arm around her bond-mate's shoulders, "It's not your fault Shepard. You did not create the clone and nor are you responsible for the path he chose. He had a choice to make and he made it, not you."

"Thanks Liara." He kissed her on the cheek.

"My pleasure."

Just as everyone started to relax and strike up conversation EDI contacted them.

"_Commander, Alliance and C-Sec officials are requesting your presence at the holding facility. Brooks wishes to negotiate a deal."_

Shepard stiffened, "On my way. Have a cab ready by the time I leave the building."

"_Yes Commander."_

**(CITADEL/C-SEC HOLDING CELLS)**

During the Cerberus invasion the holding facilities had been left alone. Likely the invaders didn't want criminals running around a station they hoped to gain control of.

Bailey and a C-Sec turian guard escorted Shepard through the lower levels to the more secured cells, "Are you sure about this Shepard?"

"If she can give us information we can use I should at least hear her out."

The C-Sec commander didn't look reassured but he opened the door anyway, "We'll be watching, knock when you're done."

Shepard nodded and stepped into the cell. The door clanged shut behind him.

"Commander Shepard." Brooks sat up on her bunk with the devious smirk he loathed plastered all over her face.

"What information do you have?" He asked bluntly.

Her smirk didn't fade, "What? No greetings? No inquiry about my health?"

"Frankly I couldn't care less." He shrugged, "Either spill the beans or I'm gone."

That wiped the smugness from her face, "I can give you the location of a Cerberus space station along with the security codes. In exchange I want a full pardon and financial compensation."

"You expect me to trust you?" Shepard raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Deadly. I don't expect anything I offer to be accepted but since my freedom is at stake I have no reason to lie."

Shepard considered her words, "Give us the co-ordinates and codes. Once we check it out and return unharmed, we can arrange your release."

Brooks chewed her lip as she thought it over, "I give you the location. When you get there you authorise the credit transfer. Then I give you the security codes, when security goes down you set me free."

"Give us the codes and location. When we get there you get the money, when we get back safely then you will be pardoned."

"Deal." She extended a hand.

Shepard stared at the hand before turning and knocking on the door, "I'm done."

"Come back soon Commander." Brooks called behind him, "For both our sakes."

**(CITADEL/APARTMENT)**

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Liara asked.

They were seated in the living room. Shepard had just filled everyone in on Brook's offer.

"We know we can't trust her." Tali folded her arms, "She wants revenge. Big time."

"But look at it this way," James pointed out, "If we get killed on this trip she stays locked up. I reckon she'll wait until she's free before coming back for another round."

"Javik?" Shepard turned to the prothean, "What do you think?"

He lifted his head from staring at the floor, "The female needs you to be free. I do not believe she would risk your death in this deal."

"Ashley?"

I don't like it skipper, but if there is a Cerberus station it might have information we can use."

Shepard nodded, "Alright then. Everyone back on the _Normandy_, I'll call Joker and EDI. Let's go."

**(DEEP SPACE/NORMANDY/BRIDGE)**

"Find anything?" the Commander asked as he approached the cockpit.

"Yeah I found a piece of armour that belonged to that Cat-6 pilot." Joker waved a fragment of metal in the air.

Shepard folded his arms, "Joker…"

"There's nothing here Commander." The pilot sighed in frustration as he gestured out the window, "I mean there is nothing t all."

EDI perked up, "I have accessed the docking protocols and opened the hanger doors."

A small red blip appeared on the screen and Joker went back to the controls, "Must've been cloaked."

"We'll deploy in the shuttle." Shepard turned and strode for the elevator, "Keep an open channel in case of surprises."

EDI rose from her seat, "I should accompany them. My technological abilities will be beneficial against Cerberus encryption."

"Are you sure? I mean what if there is a Cerberus program that'll affect you?" Joker looked at her in concern.

EDI bent down and gently kissed his forehead, "I will be fine Jeff, this is an old station and its system is not as advanced as I am."

"Okay, be careful." He watched her walking away before turning back to his controls.

**(CERBERUS STATION/HANGER BAY)**

Shepard, Garrus and EDI moved across the empty hanger and the AI started hacking the internal doors. The entire station lightning was offline but the power was still being supplied from generators and diverted to a large system in the station's core, a life support of some kind.

"Reminds me of the old days." Garrus muttered as the door opened, "Remember that crazy biotic woman?"

"Julia." Shepard replied, "The man she loved kept on life support because she couldn't accept his death and killed the entire crew."

"Well, let's hope our days of looking for crazy biotic woman on ships in space are done." They advanced along the corridor, "Jack is more than enough."

Upon arriving at what appeared to be a reception area EDI activated one of the computers and uploaded the security codes Brooks had provided.

"Be ready." Shepard lifted his Avenger assault rifle to firing stance, "If things go crazy fall back to the shuttle."

Instead an elevator came online and the doors opened.

"Well I suppose once we get inside it might plummet to the bottom and we die in a horrible crash." Garrus offered, "The again it could be a false elevator and eject us into space."

"Actually I believe once we are inside the electronic system will overload your armour and organic matter leaving you as lifeless fried corpses." EDI added.

There was an awkward silence.

"That was a joke." She offered.

Shepard let out a sigh and Garrus chuckled nervously, "There's a time and a place EDI." The human reprimanded.

"I thought a joke might calm your nerves. Clearly in these situations it does not."

The three of them entered the rather spacious elevator and it started to descend at an acceptable speed.

"Any ideas what's down here?" Shepard asked.

EDI activated her omnitool and conjured a hologram of the station, "The console supplied information that the lower levels were reserved for 'experimental testing'. It is possible this was a Cerberus special weapons production facility."

"I just hope they've got something I can install for the _Normandy_." Garrus's eyes had that glint he got whenever he thought about weapon modification, "Or maybe a new sniper rifle…"

Shepard smiled to himself, but it vanished as the doors opened and the three of them emerged swiftly, weapons sweeping the area in a co-ordination search pattern for hostiles.

"Commander," EDI directed their attention to a lone console with a lit screen while the entire area was in shadows despite the three torches.

Cautiously they made their way over to the console where it was asking them if they wanted the lights on. Shepard clicked to activate.

Row after row of overhead lights clicked on, revealing around thirty different stasis tanks like the one Grunt had been created in. Most of them were filled with organs or limbs but three had fully grown clones as their labelled content. One of them was missing, likely Brook's helper, the second had no life-signs something had went wrong and the clone died. The third was detailed as 'incorrect but useable for combat purposes.'

"Let's check it out." The commander led the way past the other tanks all with body parts floating inside them.

"What do you think it meant?" Garrus asked as they arrived at the tank, "Maybe wrong hair or eyes or… or…" he trailed off as his eyes widened.

Shepard holstered his rifle and stared at the creature in the tank, "This is unexpected."

"You do look beautiful." EDI complimented, "Specialist Traynor may be interested."

The human didn't even say anything as he stared at the woman slumbering inside the stasis tank. Slowly he reached out with a hand and placed it against the glass.

"Commander," Garrus coughed, "What do you want to do?"

Shepard activated the controls and opened the tank.

EDI and Garrus stepped back, weapons at the ready, as the liquid was vented from the tank and the door opened with a hiss. A naked woman fell out of it and landed on all fours as she spewed a mouthful of the liquid before taking deep lungful's of air and getting to her feet.

"Who are you?" she blinked several times, "Where am I?"

"My name is Commander John Shepard." He extended a hand, "Alliance military and Council Spectre."

The woman shook his hand with the force of a krogan, "Beth, oh hang on till I get this imprinted data sorted." She massaged her temples, "Ah there we go. Yeah I'm a clone of you, made by Cerberus; it's all coming back now." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him critically, "Well, they really screwed up huh?"

That was rather accurate. While they both were fair skinned he had short brown hair as opposed to her shoulder length red. He had brown eyes while hers were a piercing blue, and a rather odd touch was that her lips were deep purple, almost black.

Aside from the few cosmetic adjustments and her impressive bust the toned muscled figure was the same and she flexed her arms experimentally, ignoring Garrus's accelerated blinking rate.

"Perhaps we should find you some clothes." John caught his turian friend's expression, "Let's get back to the _Normandy_. EDI have the crew on notice to avoid the elevator and that I will be going straight to my cabin on return."

"On it."

John turned back to Beth, "We'll get you kitted up and then we'll talk more."

She nodded, "Not like there's much else I can do."

"Cortez we're on our way back to the shuttle." John informed the pilot as the group strode back to the lift, "Have we got any extra clothes?"

"_We've got a spare set of thermal shorts and undershirt. Why?"_

"Have them lifted out by the time we get there." John told him as the lift started to ascend, "We've got a new friend with us."

**(TEN MINUTES LATER/ NORMANDY/ SHEPARD'S CABIN)**

Kitted out in Traynor's spare uniform Beth sat down on the edge of the bed while John paced back and forth in thought.

"Hey," she reached out and caught his wrist, "Can you stop that? You're making me feel like I'm being interrogated here."

He paused and turned to his clone, "I'm still trying to get my head around this."

"You and me both." She stretched, "I mean I woke up to find I'd been cloned from a legendary war hero who saved the galaxy on a daily basis. I still reckon I could kick your ass."

He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

She winked, "Don't worry about it, I'm kidding. Well, I probably could beat you in a fight but I have no reason to resent you. Heck you got me out of that place and haven't tried to stick needles or implants in me so I guess you're not such a bad guy."

"I try my best to be fair." He admitted, "It helps having friends rather than enemies."

"Yeah," she got to her feet, "But that's your problem. Nobody is scared of you. Sure you might be a powerhouse on the front lines but in the world of politics and backstabbing you've got no chance. Me on the other hand," she raised a hand coated in biotic energy, "I'm more of a shoot first type of gal."

John put his head in his hands as he sunk onto the couch, "You remind me of Jack."

"Oh yeah, Subject Zero." Beth snapped her fingers, "I guess I might've got part of her personality in me along with your combat skills. Huh, wonder if I got a krogan head butt…"

There was a knock at the door and John stood up, "Come in."

It opened to reveal Traynor standing there with a datapad and a look of curiosity.

"Specialist." John inclined his head, "What do you have?"

She walked into the room and handed him the datapad, though her eyes kept flicking to Beth, "EDI has finalised everything from the station. Apparently all weapon research and anything else of use was wiped before the station was abandoned. The clone pods were left online due to the considerable cost to create them. In short, apart from," her eyes again slid to Beth, "Our new guest, the station is worthless."

"Chill babe." Beth winked, "It'll have to be your cabin 'cause I haven't got one yet."

Traynor blushed and John glanced at his clone, "Did you just flirt with my communications officer?"

"What?" Beth shrugged indignantly, "She's fit and I'm looking to get some action. Or are you telling me I can't get it on with a member of your crew?"

He inhaled deeply through his nose, "Until we decide what your status is that's a no."

Beth folded her arms in a huff, "You get to screw that asari but I'm not allowed to do the same to a human? Where's the logic in that?"

"I've known Liara for years."

"You knew her for a few months, got killed for two years then spent six months in an Alliance station for killing batarians. I hardly call that knowing her for years."

"You've just been born and you just met Samantha."

"I said she's fit, she doesn't have a problem with it, do you babe?"

Traynor had been watching the exchange as one might a tennis match with her head swivelling between the two Shepards, "I uh, well it's ah, oh I should get back to the um, the uh, the..." She rambled.

"You're dismissed Traynor." John told her.

"Thank you sir." She turned and walked swiftly from the rom.

"See you later." Beth called as the door started to close.

John cleared his throat, "EDI, can you get in contact with Admiral Hackett and forward it to the comm room. I'm heading there now."

"_Of course Commander."_

John beckoned to his clone and they left his cabin, "Let's see what he decides."

**(NORMANDY/COMMUNICATIONS ROOM)**

Hackett stared blankly as John finished his report, _"A female clone of you?"_

"Yes sir." John indicated Beth, she snapped to attention and saluted smartly, "Technically she has no rank in the Alliance so I need confirmation from you about what to do."

Hackett turned to the woman, _"What do you intend?"_

"With your permission, sir, I'd like to join my brother here on the _Normandy_." She lowered her arm, "I am just as capable at fighting as John though not as diplomatic. Give me this chance to serve the Alliance and I won't let you down." Her steely eyes gleamed with a fierce devotion.

The admiral pondered her request, _"I'll work out the official procedures but consider yourself a member of the Alliance military. You will serve under the Commander until further notice. You are not a Spectre so you are not exempt from Council law. Understood?"_

Beth saluted, "Sir, yes sir!"

"_Alright then, I'll let you get her orientated. Hackett out."_

The hologram faded and John turned to her, "Brother?"

"Well Miranda has Orianna, you've got me. I'm your sis you're my bro, now where do I get some grub on this thing?"

John stifled a groan as he followed her. Things were going to be very interesting with her around.

**Maraxus: That will do for now. Just a little intro before we start into the main story. Currently the time line is just after making peace between the geth and quarians hence why Tali is with them.**

**Beth: I think they'd guessed that.**

**Maraxus: Ah hello Beth and welcome to the chapter's little recap.**

**Beth: Not much happened, Brooks gave up my location, I got birthed, and now I'm working alongside my bro to save the galaxy and get laid with aliens. I mean what does he see in T'Soni?**

**Maraxus: She's intelligent, powerful, beautiful, loyal and she's the Shadow Broker.**

**Beth: Apart from that, now Ashley on the other hand is a much better girl for him. Both Alliance military, both humans, both long time friends.**

**Maraxus: John likes Liara. Deal with it.**

**Beth: Fine, anyway, please review readers and we'll see you next time.**


	2. Leviathan Part 1

**I do not own Mass Effect and I am REALLY REALLY REALLY looking forward to Mass Effect 4, or whatever they call it. Anyway, on with the story.**

**(NORMANDY/SHEPARD'S CABIN)**

Until everything had been sorted Beth was to sleep in John's cabin, though considering how rarely they actually slept, the bed was practically unused.

The crew had been rather mixed about her presence on the ship. James and Ashley as the devoted Alliance soldiers viewed her as a Cerberus defector and to begin with she was treated in a similar manner to how Ashley treated John before overcoming her doubts about him. To help settle the tense situation a brawl was held in the armoury between Beth and Ashley, many of the crew spectated and placed wagers on the outcome.

While the fight was not to the death both combatants gave it everything they had and by the end of the first round Ashley had a bust lip, broken wrist and a shiny black eye. Beth however had nose bleeds from both nostrils, her own black eye and was hobbling on one leg due to a failed spinning kick that had resulted in her foot colliding with the Kodiak shuttle.

Just as the crowd and fighters were getting geared up for the second round Commander Shepard and Doctor Chakwas arrived in the armoury. Liara and Tali ducked behind crates and James hastily stepped between the women, pretending to be breaking it up.

Many people say that Chakwas was more intimidating at that point as she practically dragged both women by the ears to the medical bay and proceeded to deliver a long and thorough scolding.

Despite the situation Ashley and Beth had a heart to heart moment as they were confined to the medical bay and agreed to trust John's judgement of the other, though they still planned to have sparring sessions in the armoury during their free time.

With the toughest critic won over Beth was accepted into the crew and her friendships began to foster.

Liara suggested that John share his memories with Beth to better familiarise her with everything that had happened since she was created, the Collectors, the Reapers, the relay explosion and any other details that would enable Beth to be up to speed on the situation. To begin this procedure Liara fused her mind with John's to gather relevant memories then repeated the technique with Beth only this time she passed the memories on.

"Wow," Beth staggered back a few steps, "What a rush." She started going through her new memories, "So Udina was working for Cerberus huh. Now I wish Anderson had shot him rather than just a knockout punch."

"Head down to the armoury." John told her, "Hackett's got some leads he wants followed."

"This mean I'm going on a mission?" Beth asked hopefully.

John nodded, "Time to see how you react outside the ship."

"Fuck yeah!" Beth punched the air before quickly snapping to attention, "I mean, thank you for this opportunity, Commander."

"We're going to the Citadel, there's a scientist called Doctor Bryson, we've been tasked to assist."

Beth adjusted the biotic amp around her ear, "So, who's driving?"

**(CITADEL/DR BRYSON'S LAB)**

While John spoke with the scientist Beth wandered around the lab examining the many relics, including a fragment of Sovereign and a dinosaur skeleton.

Parts of the conversation drifted her way and she caught snatches of it but what drew her attention was Hadley, the doctor's assistant. Something about him seemed off and she followed him as he walked back to the main lab where Bryson was working at a galaxy map program and John was reading a datapad. Her eyes moved from the assistant to an artefact shaped like an orb and its many colours, almost hypnotising…beautiful.

A gun shot rang out and she ducked instinctively while looking for the shooter. She spotted the gun in Hadley's hands as Bryson collapsed. The assistant was turning the gun towards John. Her commander tossed a datapad at Hadley's face and it disorientated him briefly for Beth to tackle the assistant to the ground and slam a fist into his face, the gun fell out of his slack hands.

"This is Commander Shepard; I need C-Sec at my location, now." John radioed for help.

"You shouldn't be here… the darkness can't be breached." Hadley whispered.

Beth delivered another punch and knocked him into unconsciousness.

"Keep an eye on him." John moved to Bryson's body, "Did you see him get the gun?"

"No," she lifted it from the floor and engaged the safety, "I thought something seemed off, followed him, then he drew it and shot Bryson."

John looked over at the assistant, "C-Sec will be here soon. Then we'll question him."

"It'll be my pleasure." Beth cracked her knuckles.

"Let's try talking to him first."

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

After statements from both John and Beth the C-Sec officers cleared out apart from two turians left to keep an eye on Hadley.

"Shepard, Beth." EDI arrived, "I monitored a c-Sec alert from this location, are either of you hurt?"

"We're fine EDI." John gestured to a console, "See if you can access the data Bryson was trying to show us."

She nodded and moved away as a groan indicated Hadley's return to consciousness.

"Whe-where am I?" he rubbed his head where a large bruise was starting to appear, courtesy of Beth's fists, "What's happening?"

John folded his arms, "You tell me."

"I, I was gathering our data when you arrived." Hadley looked at the floor, frowning in concentration, "Then… it was… dark, and cold. Like I was somewhere else."

The clone looked sceptically at the assistant, "And then what?"

"I don't know." He protested, "A gun was in my hand. Dr Bryson. A shot."

Beth seized the man by the arm and pulled him over to Bryson's body, "You did this. You shot and killed him!"

"No, no I couldn't." he protested, "I would never do something like this. I swear I didn't do it!"

John held out a hand to stop Beth as she raised a fist, "You say you didn't do this, then who did pull the trigger?"

"Excuse me Commander," EDI spoke up from working on a console, "This does resemble reports of indoctrination."

Hadley's face went pale, "Indoctrination? Me?"

"Could this have something to do with the 'Leviathan' that Bryson mentioned?" John asked.

"It's a creature." Hadley slowly got to his feet, wary of Beth's still clenched fist, "Our field teams have been searching for it." He gestured to the strange orb, "That artefact came from our researcher, Garneau. He sent an audio log if you want to listen-"

Beth and John both took steps back as the assistant let out an anguished cry and grabbed his head.

"What's wrong?" John asked while Beth drew her sidearm.

Hadley dropped to his knees and looked up at them with empty eyes, "Turn back."

Beth aimed the gun directly into his face, "What are you talking about?"

"The darkness cannot be breached." Hadley's eyes rolled and he collapsed.

John turned to the turian officers, "Get him over to the clinic, see if they can figure out what's wrong with him."

Once they had left Beth and John joined EDI by the console, "Anything?" he asked.

"An outgoing message from Bryson to Admiral Hackett." The AI replied.

The message quickly revealed that twenty years previously batarians had discovered a dead Reaper. Hackett was intrigued as to what had killed the Reaper and Bryson maintained that the cause was the Leviathan. The admiral prompted Bryson to continue his investigation and update him with further information.

A second message time stamped a few weeks later followed with Bryson informing Hackett that Reapers were following his field teams as though both sides were hunting the Leviathan. He theorised that Leviathan was a creature that even the Reapers feared and requested assistance in tracking it down. Hackett agreed.

"It appears we were meant to be that assistance." EDI remarked.

"Can you imagine a Reaper killer on our side?" Beth whistled impressively.

John wasn't as thrilled with the idea, "Anything capable of killing Reapers could cause a lot of collateral damage."

"Given the state of this war I believe the phrase 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' comes into effect." EDI added, "Beth is correct in her desire to see an ally capable of defeating Reapers allied with us."

John cupped his chin with one hand thoughtfully, "Regardless we need to find it first."

"What about this audio log Hadley mentioned?" Beth lifted it from the desk, "Might be worth listening to."

The audio log from Garneau informed that he had sent the artefact to Bryson and that he would continue to search for Leviathan at the next site.

"So Garneau may have something, but we don't know where he was going." Beth frowned, "Well that helps."

"Perhaps it does." EDI led the two humans over to a large projector, "Bryson and his colleagues clearly used a galaxy map search program in this attempts to find Leviathan. We can use it to find Garneau by factoring available data."

John clicked the program on and a series of locations lit up on the map, "Any advice EDI?"

"If we find data through the lab we can narrow the locations." She glanced around, I suggest we begin searching."

They thoroughly searched the lab, though John had a joke with EDI about a large skeleton he claimed was the Loch Ness monster but she corrected that the Loch Ness monster was non-existent. Beth sniggered as John swore that he had seen pictures of the creature back on Earth. EDI remained unconvinced and asked him if he was referring to the time a group of turians fell into the water and splashed about frantically until they were rescued. A picture taken by a photographer on the shore had made its way onto the net to fuel the legend.

John sulkily dropped the subject after admitting he did see the picture but didn't know it was a group of turians at the time, though maintained the monster did exist.

With enough data found throughout the lab they narrowed the search to a singular location.

"Alright." John led the way to the car, "Let's go get Garneau."

**(NORMANDY/BRIEFING ROOM)**

"So that's the plan." John finished, "We find Garneau and find out what he knows about Leviathan."

Beth nodded as she stood alongside Ashley, "With your permission, sir, I'd like to go with you on this mission. We may have unforeseen circumstances to deal with and if this creature is controlling the workers at the facility I could sense it as I did with Hadley, plus I need more experience."

"Alright, Beth, Tali and Javik will accompany me. EDI and Liara work on any information we send back. Leviathan is clearly not just a story if it's got the Reapers hunting it."

His team dispersed except for Beth who followed him back to the bridge as they discussed her role as a supporter. Tali was their tech expert to handle encryption and hacking, Javik and Beth would provide additional firepower in event of hostility.

"But we need Garneau alive remember." John insisted as they passed through the scanner guarding the door.

"Relax," Beth assured him, "I've got some of your memories, including the Alliance military textbook on mission procedures."

He nodded, "Then it's time we got your armour and weapon picked out."

"Really?" she asked in anticipation as they descended in the elevator to the armoury, "You trust me?"

John looked at her quizzically and she mentally slapped herself, "I realise asking someone if they trust me leads to distrust."

"I trust you are honest in your devotion to the Alliance and stopping the Reapers."

"Yeah but there is something I'd like." She whispered, "Can we speak in private next time we're on the Citadel?"

He nodded just as the door opened and they stepped into the shuttle bay and over to the weapons locker.

"Wow" Beth exclaimed as she took in the sight of the multiple suits of armour, "Which one's mine?"

"It depends on the situation." John was lifting his custom N7 armour out of its casing, "Their specs are listed."

She browsed the suits before finding one that had her grinning broadly as she lifted it.

"No peeking." She called and she darted behind a large food container to pull it on.

John, James and Cortez exchanged looks.

The elevator opened and Javik and Tali emerged, "We're ready Shepard." The quarian greeted as she lifted her shotgun from the weapons rack, "Where's Beth?"

"Over here."

Heads rotated and James wolf whistled appreciatively as Beth stepped out in the female version of modified Cerberus Phantom armour that John had obtained from the combat simulator. The female assassin armour seemed rather ironic for a Cerberus grown clone to wear.

"How do I look?" she placed one hand on her hip and the other in her red hair while striking a pose.

"Pretty dang hot," James grinned, that grin vanished quickly as he looked at John, "I mean uh… well you uh…"

"That will be all Lieutenant." The commander replied stiffly, "Beth, put your helmet on and grab a weapon. Save the flirting for your own time."

The clone hastily pulled her helmet on and snapped to attention, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

Next stop was the weapons rack where Javik was checking his Particle Rifle and Tali was lifting thermal clips.

"Damn," Beth grabbed a Vindicator and peered through the scope before carefully setting it back, "You got some serious hardware."

"I think you might like this." John indicated a Phlanix hand cannon, "It packs a punch."

She lifted the weapon and tested its weight before clipping it to her waist, "What about a primary?"

"Your biotics are enough." John slid an Avenger assault rifle into its magnetic clamp on his back, "Your role is support, not front line charges."

Even with her helmet and visor in place he could tell she didn't like what he said, "Is there a problem?"

"With all due respect, sir, I was created for war. If we encounter hostiles let me show you what I can do."

"We will discuss that if we do meet hostiles." He gestured to the shuttle, "Everyone mount up."

**(SHUTTLE)**

"What exactly is on this asteroid?" John asked Cortez as the pilot flew them down to the structures.

"Mining facility." He replied, "Small operation, good place for Leviathan to hide."

John re-joined his team in the passenger section, "We've all read EDI's notes. Any questions?"

Javik stood up, "Do we know anything more about this creature?"

"We know it killed a Reaper." John shrugged, "That's about it."

"And Garneau was looking for it." Tali looked up, "He's the one we're after."

"We find Garneau, we find Leviathan." Beth summarised, "Easy enough to follow."

"Anything that can take down a Reaper needs to be investigated." John peered out the cockpit window, "I just hope Garneau has the answers we need."

Red lights lit up on the console with an urgent beeping and Cortez called out, "I've got Reaper signatures in orbit."

Beth sprang from her seat, "Bryson said they were following his teams. If Reapers are here looking for Leviathan, that's a good sign for us."

"That's not something you hear every day." Tali joked.

'_Shut up Tali!'_

Beth jumped and looked around wildly, "Who said that?"

The team looked at her, "I did." Tali waved a hand, "About how the Reapers being a good sign isn't something we hear every day."

The clone frowned, "I thought someone else spoke after that."

No-one claimed to have done so.

"Alright, take us in." John ordered.

The shuttle flew down to the facility and landed on the closest landing pad to the main entrance.

"We'll grab Garneau and be straight back out." John informed Cortez as the team disembarked, "Keep an eye on the Reapers." He added as they drew their weapons.

"Commander!" Beth pointed into the distance, "Reaper ground forces are landing."

John activated the incendiary ammunition of his assault rifle, "Let's move."

The team dashed towards the main entrance where Brutes and Marauders were attempting to break through.

"Light 'em up." John ordered and squeezed the trigger of his Avenger. The bullets whistled through the air and burned into the armour of a Brute. While it didn't cause the creature to catch fire it did draw attention from facility entrance and now the focus was on Shepard's team.

"Tali, take out their shields!" John flicked his rifle from three-shot bursts to fully automatic and opened up on the Marauders as they ducked behind cover.

"We have more Reaper forces approaching from the rear Commander." Javik swivelled and fired at a squad of Husks and Cannibals that had just landed behind their position. His Particle Rifle's energy stream burned the face off a Cannibal and it was immediately set upon by its own kind while the Husks continued to charge.

"These guys are mine." Beth concentrated and launched a shockwave at the approaching enemies. The Husks flew in all directions, most over the edge of the walkway guardrail while others slammed into the facility walls.

With the immediate danger being the charging Brutes Beth turned back to help John and Tali as Javik picked off the eating Cannibals. One Brute sprang through the air and its claws slashed right where Tali had been only seconds before she wisely ducked behind cover.

"Double shot!" Beth yelled as she fired into the Brute's face.

The lumbering beast recoiled from the heavy impact of the Paladin, just enough for Tali to point her shotgun directly under its jaw and blast the head to pieces. The body fell over backwards and crashed to the ground. It was joined seconds later by its fellow Brute as an incendiary explosion blew its head off.

Despite the loss of their armoured ally the Marauders pressed their attack and opened up with a fresh spray of fire, forcing the team to take shelter.

"Frag out!" John tossed a grenade into the midst of the Marauders. Two of them dived away in time but the other three were impaled by burning shrapnel, "Fire!"

All four of them rose and opened up on the Marauders. Javik and John nailed the standing Marauders with headshots while Tali and Beth picked off the two Marauders getting back to their feet.

With all hostiles eliminated the group proceeded to the main entrance.

"It is likely the civilians will be scared." Javik remarked as Tali bypassed the exterior door's lock, "In my cycle the Reapers arrival struck fear into the most hardened of warriors."

They holstered weapons and walked quickly to the inner door which slid open to admit them. Inside was an unusual situation.

Everything was normal.

No terrified workers. No guards fortifying defences, no calls for help or orders being issued. Instead people were standing around like they were on a coffee break while an automated speaker system provided information about the facility.

"Something is very wrong here." Beth muttered.

John gestured towards the reception desk, "Let's see if they can tell us where Garneau is."

It was eerily quiet as they moved across the room and all eyes followed them closely as though they were intruding on something private.

"Does anyone else feel like there are crosshairs on us?" Tali tried to ask casually but she had a tinge of nervousness.

"Once." Javik answered, "The sniper was not so lucky I sensed him."

"So you think these people are hostile?" the quarian looked around carefully.

"In a war with the Reapers, assume any stranger is hostile."

John reached the reception desk, "I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance, you just had Reaper troops at your door."

The two guards on the other side of the glass looked up, "Are they still there?" one asked in a deadpan voice.

"We dealt with them." Beth assured him.

"I see," the other man replied in a matching voice to his colleague, "That will be all."

John frowned, "That will be all?"

But the two men had already turned back to a computer and didn't respond.

"Hey," Beth rapped the glass, "He's trying to talk to you."

Tali pressed a button marked 'Assistance' beside the desk.

"Yes," one of the men looked up instantly, "Welcome to T-GES Mineral Works. How can we help you?"

"Yes," the other continued, "For the tour, please sign in."

Beth pointed towards the door, "Reaper troops attacking and you ain't shitting yourselves? What gives?"

"T-GES is a small to mid-supplier of tungsten to the galaxy."

"That's not what I meant." Beth scowled, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Are you familiar with the applications of tungsten?"

John and his team all shared mingled looks of frustration and concern.

"I'm looking for a researcher, Dr Garneau." John leaned forward onto the desk, "He arrived within the last couple of weeks. I need to speak to him, it's urgent."

"We have no Dr Garneau." One guard replied.

"Do you need a doctor?" the other asked.

"Screw this," Beth waved a hand, "How about we just go in and look for ourselves."

"The access elevator is broken." The guard replied, "And now we're done. Step away."

"Step away," the other chimed in, "You don't belong here."

At a gesture from John the team moved away from the desk and over to the elevator. It was indeed damaged but a nearby repair drone was quickly activated and started fixing the problem.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling, sir." Beth muttered, "All these people are like Hadley, but if the Reapers were trying to get in, they're not indoctrinated, at least not by the Reapers."

The drone dissipated and the elevator doors opened.

"Until they start attacking us we keep it cool." John ordered, "I don't want any unnecessary casualties."

Rising in the elevator they arrived at a laboratory and the staring recommenced.

"I'm Commander Shepard." He declared, "Here on official business."

The staff didn't reply but at least they turned back to what they were doing.

"Friendly bunch aren't they." Beth remarked.

"Let's look around." John whispered, "Tali, Javik you two go to the medical bay and see what you can find, Beth you and I will search the storerooms."

But as the two aliens walked away Beth found herself hoping they'd never return. She blinked rapidly as her head started to argue with itself.

'_All aliens must be purged.'_

'_They are my teammates.'_

'_Humanity must prevail.'_

'_Tali is a friend.'_

'_Cerberus stands for humanity.'_

'_I'm not with Cerberus.'_

'_You were made by Cerberus.'_

'_So was EDI.'_

"Beth?"

She felt a hand grip her shoulder and she took several deep breaths as the voices started to fade, "I'm okay."

"What's wrong?"

Beth turned to the original Shepard, "Can we talk about it later? Back on the ship?"

"Of course." His eyes were full of concern, "If something is troubling you I always have an open door."

"Thanks." She nodded briefly and turned to lead the way into the research lab in time to see a turian deactivate a hologram of a galaxy map.

A storeroom off the lab held the access card needed along with a log entry from Garneau, which confirmed he was indeed at the facility, though had been involved in a fight which resulted in one person ending up in the medical bay.

"Shepard," Tali and Javik joined them, "We found a medical file which will get us into the med lab."

"And we've got the access codes needed." Beth added, "Let's go get Garneau."

**(MEDICAL LAB)**

"I hope this isn't Garneau." Tali said as they peered through a glass screen at a corpse.

"You are looking for Garneau? You've found him." A muffled voice spoke up from the cubicle opposite.

The four turned to see a man hidden in shadows with a hand braced against the glass of his cubicle.

"I am Dr Garneau." He continued.

John stepped forward quickly, "I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance, are you alright?"

"Yes, except for being trapped in here." The man replied.

As John started to ask questions Beth felt another headache coming on and she stepped behind the squad while they focused on Garneau.

'_Kill them!'_

Her hand slowly pulled her sidearm from her waist and before she even knew it the gun was aimed directly at Tali's head.

'_Death to aliens!'_

A finger curled around the trigger and the gun clicked slightly.

'_The mission comes first!' _she argued.

The voices stopped and the gun was hastily lowered and clipped back into place before anyone could notice.

Shattered glass cracked against her armour and a shockwave of energy knocked her back into a wall. She looked up to see Garneau running out of the medical bay.

"Come on, after him!" John shouted as he sprinted after the scientist.

Unfortunately Garneau sealed the doors and activated the locking mechanism.

"We need to find another route." Tali looked around wildly.

"Access ladder." Javik pointed and started climbing, the rest of the team followed suit.

Arriving outside they spotted Garneau running for the mines. Just as they made their way after him Reaper troops started dropping in force from orbit.

"Keep pushing!" John ordered as his Avenger cut through onrushing Husks while Beth and Javik tossed them aside with biotics.

Unfortunately the Reaper ground forces were getting tougher as the access to the mines was guarded by Brutes, Ravagers and a force of Marauders and Cannibals. Even as the team fought through them, taking advantage of cover quite heavily when enemy units took the high ground, the attack didn't let up and a distinct sound filled the air.

"BANSHEES!" John yelled and rose from cover spraying bullets between the two targets.

While he was the most powerful soldier in the galaxy Beth knew John couldn't take two Banshees at the same time and started hurtling biotic spheres at the creatures while Tali conjured drones to keep them distracted.

One of the mutated asari used its ability and jumped across the battlefield to be directly in front of Beth. She looked up in horror as the creature seized her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Beth!" Tali jumped from cover and ran to help. Her shotgun flashed as she emptied an entire clip into the Banshee's back.

The biotic shield around the creature had dropped under the onslaught and Beth quickly pointed her gun into the creature's open mouth aiming up into the brain and pulled the trigger.

Suddenly without a grip around her throat she fell the ground. The splatter of the creature's blood covered her helmet visor and she took a second to wipe it clear and regain her breath. When she could see again she found John and Javik had taken down the other Banshee and Tali was offering a hand which she gratefully accepted, "Thanks."

"No problem." It was hard to tell but it sounded like the quarian was smiling, "I've got your back."

Beth watched the other three head for the door and she felt a powerful urge to rip Tali's helmet off and cough in her face. She felt sick for even considering it.

"Power's cut to the door." John announced, "We've got a repair drone but we'll need to escort it."

An escort was needed as more Reaper forces dropped down. While John stayed by the drone the other three spread out to pick off the enemy troops. Another Banshee arrived but this time John was ready with a discovered Blackstar and took great satisfaction in blasting the creature into bloody chunks.

Repairs complete and all enemies dead the team reassembled at the entrance to the mines and made their way inside.

Inside however they found Garneau surrounded by Husks and crawling backwards towards an artefact identical to the one in Bryson's lab.

Weapons trained on the Husks and John shouted to Garneau to move. Instead the man thumbed a detonator and blew himself, the Husks, and the artefact to smithereens.

Regaining their feet the team spread out to examine what was left while Tali knelt by the body of another human researcher. A datapad on him revealed that he was the real Garneau.

"So Leviathan can have Bryson killed, take over the colonists, and use them as puppets." John stared at the body thoughtfully, "Anything else?"

"Encrypted data, and eight missed calls from Dr Ann Bryson." Tali browsed through the files.

"Ann Bryson?" Beth looked at John enquiringly, "A relative of the one we watched get shot?"

Movement drew their attention and they spotted a team of mixed species miners approached, "Who are you?" a woman asked.

"Commander Shepard." John replied, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," the woman looked to her colleagues for confirmation, "I feel a bit strange though."

John gestured to Garneau, "Do you know this man?"

The asari miner frowned, "I've never seen him before in my life."

"Do you know what happened here?" Beth asked, "Anything?"

All the miners closed their eyes briefly in recollection, "It was cold, cold and dark." The woman answered uncomfortably.

"Dark as a feeling." A man agreed, "Exactly what I felt."

"Cortez?" John contacted the shuttle, "What's your situation? Can you get the shuttle over here?"

"_No problem, sir. Strange thing is a few minutes ago the Reapers in orbit just left."_

"Reaper?" the male human miner repeated curiously, "What's a Reaper?"

Javik and John exchanged looks and Beth blinked in surprise, "What year do you think this is?" she asked.

"2176" the asari miner replied.

John stepped forward, his tone carefully calm and soothing which usually helped avoid panicking people as bad news was delivered, "2176 was ten years ago."

The miners looked at each other in stunned disbelief, "What?" the asari took a step back in shock, "Ten years?"

John glanced at Tali, "Let's arrange for these people to be moved into temporary quarantine." he turned away to send a message to the _Normandy_.

"This is going to be hard for them to accept." The quarian muttered regretfully.

"At least it's not a brand new galaxy to get used to." Javik for once tried to be upbeat about something, "There are things to get caught up with but very little."

Beth was glad of the chance to argue, "The Battle of the Citadel, the Collectors, the Reapers' arrival, the destruction of the batarians, curing the genophage, the Cerberus coup, the peace between geth and quarians, I could go on."

"Enough." John cut in, "Admiral Hackett is sending troops to secure this facility. Let's move out."

**(SHUTTLE/EN-ROUTE TO NORMANDY)**

"So Leviathan can indoctrinate people and it can take down a Reaper." Tali summarised as she sat on a seat.

"What if it is a Reaper?" Javik asked.

John pondered the question, "If it is a Reaper I want to know what it's up to. How long has it been out here? Why? EDI, did we get anything from Garneau's notes?"

The AI's voice rang through the shuttle's intercom, _"Yes, they suggest that Garneau found a way to block the artefact's mind-affecting properties. The artefact seems to be the key."_

"Agreed." John sat down, "When I get to Bryson's lab I want you there."

"_Yes Commander."_

"I want to know what these artefacts are, and what they can do." John turned to Tali, "Can you take a look at the data we gathered with Liara? See if there is any mention of them in Prothean texts."

"Sure." She nodded, "They are certainly powerful and dangerous."

Beth folded her arms as the shuttle approached the docking bay, "And there's one sitting in the middle of the Citadel."

The headache flared briefly and she found herself wondering how Javik would look if she shot out his eyes. As the image started to form she mentally shook herself and instead focused on John and her mission.

As long as she had those two in her mind the voices could be held at bay.

She didn't want to imagine what would happen otherwise.

**Well, it seems Beth's Cerberus conditioning is acting like an alternate personality. Kinda like she is Paragon and Cerberus is her Renegade. Well that's all for now. Please review readers.**


	3. Leviathan Part 2

**I do not own Mass Effect, I claim only my story and OCs, I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews so far.**

**(EN ROUTE TO CITADEL/NORMANDY/SHEPARD'S CABIN)**

"I just wanted to talk about some trouble I've been having." Beth stood upright at attention beside the fish tank while John finished his report on the mission, "I thought you should know."

He set the report aside and turned his full attention to the clone, "At ease, what's on your mind?"

"I've noticed that on that mission, with Tali and Javik…" she suddenly found it hard to talk, "I just… well I found that…"

John's eyebrows lifted questioningly, "Speak freely. What's the problem?"

As she prepared to blurt it out a flash of pain darted through her head.

'_Tell him and he'll shoot you as a liability.'_

"I don't think they liked working with me." She felt embarrassed with the answer, "Being a complete stranger made by Cerberus and all."

John's eyebrows rose higher still, "Really? Well according to Tali she thinks you were a great help on the mission. Javik didn't say anything, but that's nothing new. So, what is really bothering you?"

She inhaled deeply, "I want to serve in an official role. Not just as one of your outside specialists. You have Garrus working the guns, Ashley and James are soldiers, Tali in engineering, Liara… well we know what she does. I just want to feel like I have a place here, a home."

"Alright," he agreed, "I'll see what I can do about getting you instated in the Alliance military, then about a post."

"Thank you, sir." She saluted smartly, "I won't let you down."

"_Commander," _EDI's voice rang over the intercom in the cabin, _"We are arriving at the Citadel. I shall join you at the shuttle bay."_

"Got it, EDI," the man stood up, "In the meantime you better get up to scratch on weapons training and equipment. James and Ashley are going to the combat simulator, why not tag along with them?"

She nodded, "Good idea, thanks."

As John left the cabin she found her eyes drawn to the picture of Liara he kept on his desk.

'_She must die.'_

**(CITADEL/SIVERSUN STRIP/COMBAT SIMULATOR)**

"Yeah!" James cheered as he got the last kill of the round, "That top score spot is mine."

Beth and Ashley joined him as they waited for more Reaper troops to spawn, "Actually that spot belongs to the boss." The female Spectre corrected.

"Ah top scores are always changing." He reloaded his Avenger, "Soon it's gonna be James… wait for it… VEGA!" he roared as Husks appeared on the elevated platform opposite them.

Both women watched him charge into the midst of the Reaper units, switching to his shotgun for close range combat, "He is certainly enthusiastic." Beth remarked.

Ashley switched to her sniper rifle, "Well I don't think he's going to make it through this round without help. I've got two Ravagers and a Brute closing in while he's dancing with the Husks and Marauders."

Biotic energy coated the clone's body, "Let's lend him a hand."

That proved to be a pointless attempt however as the simulator shut down unexpectedly. A message was broadcasted through the arena intercom over the boos of disappointed spectators.

"_Attention combatants, a priority alert, from Commander Shepard, informing you to return to your ship immediately."_

James and Ashley holstered their weapons and sprinted for the exit, Beth close on their heels.

**(PYLOS NEBULA/NORMANDY/WAR ROOM)**

"Ann Bryson," EDI triggered the room's projector and conjured a hologram of the person, "Her survey team has been tracking Leviathan and an artefact, Reaper forces were reported moving in on her position." She stepped back as John moved forward.

"She is our only lead." His voice was calm, but firm, "Getting her safely extracted is our highest priority on this mission. There may be other researchers and we'll try to help them, but Ann above all else. Understood?"

His team nodded solemnly, "Garrus, James, Beth hold on, the rest of you, dismissed."

As they dispersed to return to their stations he focused on his three squad members, "We're expecting heavy Reaper units so I need serious firepower. James, Garrus you will be that firepower. I need you two on point to keep the path clear."

"No problem," James grinned, "I've been looking forward to getting some more payback."

Garrus nodded, "Same here, I've been working on armour piercing modifications for my sniper rifle. It should punch a hole through any of them."

"Alright then, let's head down to the shuttle bay." John gestured them ahead of himself and Beth, "I need you to provide close protection of the package. Don't try to fight unless you have to, I'll be right beside you the whole time."

She nodded dutifully, "Understood, sir. Protect the package. Engage hostiles as last resort."

They entered the lift and descended to the shuttle bay, "If Reaper forces drop behind us I'll deal with them. Garrus or James will fall back to assist if I can't handle it but if they are out of range you are to protect Ann, even if my life will be lost."

Beth's eyes opened wider in shock, "John, sir, please don't ask me to let you die if there is a chance I can save you."

"I'm not asking." He stepped out and walked over to the weapons locker, "I'm ordering."

The clone was silent as she pulled on her Phantom armour and her Paladin pistol, though this time she also lifted a Scimitar shotgun to go with it.

**(SHUTTLE)**

EDI quickly provided information about the research site while the squad double-checked their weapons before John turned to the pilot, "Cortez?"

"Nothing, Commander." He replied, "If she's down there she's not responding to our hails. Getting some strange signals though…"

Garrus looked up from his sniper rifle, "It could be the artefact, we've already seen what they can do to people."

"Yeah," John looked into the distance before pulling his helmet on, "Take us in closer."

"Roger that." The pilot confirmed.

But as they approached it became clear what the unknown signals were. The sky around the research site was full of Harvesters.

"Hostiles!" Cortex twisted the shuttle steeply to avoid incoming fire as three Harvestors broke off from the main group to engage them, "The area's too hot for the landing zone!"

The squad braced themselves as the shuttle jerked them about even with motion dampeners. Eventually they were able to fly through an opening in the enemy's line and approach the landing platform.

Beth opened the shuttle door and pointed through an upstairs window of the outpost, "Commander!"

John rushed to her side and followed her finger to see Ann Bryson and a number of people with her inside a sealed unit.

"We're getting a signal." Cortez called.

"_Attention shuttle, this is Dr Ann Bryson, we are under attack and need help!"_

Garrus seized John and Beth by the back of their armour to hold them inside as the shuttle dropped abruptly to avoid the pursuing Harvesters, "I got you." He grunted.

"Too hot to land." Cortez called, "Lower platform, get ready to jump."

The shuttle rushed down to the lower platform and held still barely long enough for the squad to jump onto it before the shuttle rocketed away, chased by three Harvesters.

"Move!" John urged his team towards the structures, "Get to cover!"

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" _Ann tried communicating, _"I'm coming down."_

John jabbed his headset, "No, stay where you are. I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance. It's too dangerous. We'll come to you."

"_Okay, take the elevator up on the far side."_

"On our way." He disconnected and started running through the outpost modules, dodging fire from the aerial Reaper troops and avoiding falling debris as the entire outpost started to break apart.

Beth quickly lost track of how many modules they had to climb through before the elevator was in sight. To make matters worse the Harvesters had continued their bombardment and each module behind them was falling off the cliff face.

When the stairs leading to the elevator were destroyed the only path left open was to climb on top of a module and jump across a gap onto a rock platform. Beth did so almost happily to get off the crumbling structure.

"A bridge," John pointed to the controls after he made the jump, "Beth, hit it."

She ran and activated the bridge controls then turned back to watch James and Garrus jump across. They had just made it when a chilling scream filled the air. She looked around wildly then found her eyes drawn to the sparking controls, "The bridge controls are busted." She reported, "I'll try to fix them."

John, James and Garrus spread out to give themselves maximum viewpoint for the Banshee but also so that if she jumped in right on top of them they wouldn't all be standing together.

"Come on you piece of shit." Beth hissed as her omnitool started overriding the controls.

A shadow fell over her and she looked around, praying it was John, or James. Definitely not Garrus.

It was the Banshee.

While normally it would take an instant for her eyes to send this information to her brain and her brain to process it and react, this time she found herself staring up at the abomination of a creature.

But while her brain was in stunned disbelief her body's self-preservation took control and she discharged four shotgun rounds into the Banshee at point blank range.

Each shot pushed the creature back slightly so it couldn't attack and they did drop its barrier but then her gun clicked and she blankly registered her clip was empty from fighting her way to this point.

The Banshee raised a clawed hand.

Then its head exploded.

"Damn," Garrus held up his sniper rifle admiringly, "That was better than I thought."

Recovering herself she wiped the residue from her visor and finished repairing the bridge while the squad regrouped around her.

"Nice shot, Scars." James clapped Garrus on the shoulder.

"Bridge is up." Beth gestured at the raised platforms, "We should hurry."

She most certainly did not want to think she owed her life to a _turian_.

When at last they reached the elevator she briefly allowed a moment of hope, which was then shattered as the platform stopped one level above them, forcing them to once again climb up and walk over the modules, damaged stairs, and more jumps between barely intact structures while Harvesters blasted at them and more enemy troops dropped down.

"_Commander, they attacked my assistant, we're being cornered." _Ann chose a rather unhelpful time to remind them that they had yet to even reach their target.

"Stay hidden." John gasped as he clambered over destroyed tables.

The race was taking its toll on the squad as their shields continuously took damage from Harvesters while Husks, Cannibals, Brutes and Ravagers all continued to rain down on the structure.

"_Commander! Reapers killed the others; they tried to make a run for it."_

Beth tuned in to the channel, "Stay down! Do not try to run, we are almost there!"

John looked at her half-impressed half-disapproving, "That won't make her feel better."

"Like she could be any worse right now?" Beth almost cried as they reached the elevator, "When we get back to the ship I am using the shower first."

They ascended in the elevator and hurried into the module to find Ann examining a body.

"Where is everyone?" she looked at them frantically, "Where did they all go?"

"I'm sorry," John gripped her shoulder bracingly, "They didn't make it. I need you to come with me or they all died in vain."

"Oh, yes, of course." She rose to her feet.

James opened the door of the module and moved towards the landing platform with Garrus while John and Beth walked beside Ann. As they walked she explained a series of paintings that decorated the cliff face, most of which depicted the outline of a Reaper.

"Commander," James called, "Something's not right."

That 'something' turned out to be a small crowd of Reaper troops crowded around an artefact identical to the one back on the Citadel and the one in the mining facility. It was glowing brightly.

"What are they doing?" Beth frowned.

"They've activated it." Ann gazed in wonder at the orb, "I've never…" she trailed off and started walking towards the artefact, mindless of the Reapers.

Beth got a familiar feeling down her spine, "Commander," she warned.

"What are you doing?" John grabbed Ann by the shoulders.

"The darkness, must not be breached." She struggled in his grip.

John looked to the orb, "Take it out!"

Beth, James, and Garrus opened fire. The artefact exploded with energy and all the Reapers around it collapsed. Unfortunately more suddenly started pouring down from the sky.

"Ugh," Ann dropped to her knees, head in hands.

"Cortez," Beth radioed the shuttle, "We have the package, need immediate extraction."

"_On my way." _He replied.

John helped Ann to her feet, "When that shuttle gets here you run for it and don't stop." He insisted, "Beth I want you to stay right on her heels."

"Copy that." She nodded.

Garrus, James, and John all charged into the fight against the Reaper troops while Beth and Ann stayed crouched behind cover while bullets and explosions filled the air, though the clone did pop up occasionally to launch biotic energy spheres at the enemy creatures.

A lone Harvester landed on the platform to prevent the shuttle getting close, it was the second victim of Garrus's new modified sniper rifle as the charged shot tore through its large head. The Harvester tipped over the edge of the platform and fell from sight.

"_Commander!" _Cortez called as the shuttle whistled in to land.

"Beth, Ann!" John and his two squad members remained in their firing positions still firing at the Reaper ground forces.

"Come on!" Beth grabbed Ann by the arm and pushed her ahead, "Run!"

They sprinted for the shuttle. It was only a few metres but as she watched Ann's back Beth was certain that any moment a spray of bullets would burn into her back and she would be finished, without even facing the enemy in battle.

Incredibly they made it onto the shuttle untouched. Beth rather roughly shoved Ann to the ground as she turned to provide cover fire for John and his friends, "Commander!"

John started walking backwards, "James, Garrus, fall back."

The turian and human rushed to the shuttle then likewise turned to provide support fire, leaving their leader alone as he took the brunt of the attack. Beth was exhausted as she threw as many biotic attacks as she could to keep the Reapers in cover until John was stepping into the shuttle.

Then it happened.

Just before the door closed a spray of blood ejected from Shepard's torso. He fell onto his back still clutching his Avenger assault rifle.

Beth watched everything as though she was detached from the world. John falling. Blood spilling onto his armour. James grabbing a medkit from a locker. Garrus yelling into his headset for a stretcher to be ready in the shuttle bay upon arrival.

She could do it now…

'_Kill the turian. He ran to safety while Shepard fought.'_

Her fingers twitched as biotic energy coated them.

'_Cerberus demands obedience. You will obey.'_

The shuttle lurched and Beth had only a brief glimpse of the shuttle door approaching at an alarming rate.

Then everything went dark.

**Well there you go, Cerberus conditioning in its clones, like what Miranda wanted to do to Shepard to keep him under control. So, will Beth's secret be found out? Will she be able to fight her programming? Or will she obey? Please review and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Leviathan Part 3

'_Thoughts'_

"_Verbal speech via communication devices"_

"Verbal speech"

**(LOCATION CHANGE)**

**I do not own Mass Effect. I own this story, OCs etc and here's a warning, this chapter will contain violence, swearing, and scenes that may be disturbing. You have been warned. Oh, and please review when you have finished reading.**

**(EN ROUTE TO CITADEL/NORMANDY/MEDICAL BAY)**

"Ugh," Beth groaned as her eyes opened briefly and the overhead lights almost blinded her, "Someone turn off that light. What happened?"

Then it all came flooding back and she sat up quickly. Too quickly. Her head throbbed and the world went blurry. She was dimly aware of someone gently pushing her back down onto the bed.

"Relax, Beth." It was Tali, "The doctor says you need to rest until the treatment settles down."

'_Get your paws off me, you alien bitch!'_

"Commander," Beth kept her eyes closed and lay still, "John, is he…?"

"He's going to be fine." Dr Chakwas had joined them, "Thankfully the shot didn't pierce too far and no major organ damage. His implants repaired most of the critical damage on your way here. You on the other hand are going to have a lovely bruise for a while. Your helmet and biotic barrier took most of the impact."

Beth grimaced as she remembered the shuttle door rushing towards her, "How hard did I hit it?"

"James and Steve assure me that the imprint of your head is visible from outside the shuttle." Tali chuckled lightly.

'_Shut up, quarian!'_

"Seriously though," she continued, "There's nothing to worry about. The shuttle's being fixed up, you and Shepard are on the mend. Everything's okay, Beth."

The woman felt Tali's hand gingerly hold hers, "Thanks, Tali."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

'_You will never be my friend.'_

Beth swallowed as she sensed Chakwas moving away, "Ann?"

"She knows what happened to her father." The quarian's voice was disheartened, "She'll be waiting in his lab to help pinpoint Leviathan's location."

"Good, this hunt is almost over then." Beth slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light before focusing on her visitor's purple visor helmet, "Why are you so nice to me?"

Despite the helmet she could tell Tali was taken aback by the question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm a clone made by Cerberus to be a weapon. Doesn't that bother you?"

Tali's grip on her hand tightened comfortingly, "Beth, I don't care what your origins are. As far as I am concerned you are a person, living on the same ship as me, fighting the same fight to save the galaxy. That makes us family. When John first rescued me from Saren's assassins I was welcomed onto a ship full of humans just because I was there to hunt the rogue Spectre down like they were. They didn't care about race, or beliefs, it was about how we were **alike**, not how we were different."

Unexpectedly Beth felt tears gathering in her eyes and she lifted her spare hand to wipe at them, "Agh, got something in my eye."

"Here," Tali handed her a tissue from the box beside the bed.

"Thanks," Beth dabbed at her eyes, "Really, Tali, thanks."

"No problem." The quarian's warm and honest smile was almost visible behind the helmet.

"_Tali, your assistance is requested in engineering." _EDI announced over the intercom.

Rising from her seat Tali released Beth's hand, "Take it easy. We'll save some Reapers for you and John."

"I'll hold you to that." Beth smiled as she watched the quarian leave the medical bay.

'_I should have shot her in the back.'_

"Shut up." She mumbled to herself and slowly sat up to look over at John lying in another bed, "When can I get out of here, doc?" she asked Chakwas.

"When I say you are cleared to do so." She looked over from her desk, "So lie back down in that bed."

Pouting in a rather childlike manner Beth did as she was told.

**(CITADEL/C-SEC DETENTION BLOCK ALPHA ONE)**

Maya Brooks, as she was currently aliased as, was not happy.

Not only had she lost all contact with Shepard since giving him that information about the Cerberus station where the clone was created, she had also been denied any information about the man's status.

"You still believe that your little piece of info will get your ass out of here?" Bailey asked casually while flicking through an audio book she'd selected, "Oh, have they figured out which of the crew are Cylons yet?"

On a brighter note, she had been able to strike up conversations with the C-Sec commander when he visited to make sure she was still locked up. Hopefully over time she could use any news he mentioned to plot her next move.

"I am sure it will." She maintained, "The information was valuable and he doubtless has recovered something far more worthwhile from the station. And no, they haven't figured out all of them yet. One of them shot Adama senior though."

Bailey closed the book, "Still can't believe you thought you would get away with dressing up a clone as Shepard and getting away with it."

Her composed face twitched slightly at the insult to her plan, "It almost did."

"Oh yeah, right up until you tried to take on Shepard and his whole damn personal army." The man chuckled.

"A miscalculation." She dismissed it with a wave of her shackled hand, "In my defence however I did lock them all inside vaults to die. No-one else could make that claim."

Bailey shook his head, "You're missing the point. I've lost track of how many stories and rumours are going around about Shepard and his team overcoming the odds every time. Hell, he cured the genophage, allied the turians and krogan, made peace between the quarians and geth, what chance did you think you had?"

She lifted her chin defiantly, "He's just one man. He has been killed in the past and were it not for Cerberus your legendary hero would not be here to save you. Which means he can be killed again."

"Yeah well," Bailey rose to leave, "You tried locking him up, you tried dropping him through a fish tank, you pretended to be his ally, and you tried taking his ship… how did that work out for you?"

Brooks remained seated as the man left and her cell door hissed shut. If Shepard wasn't going to get her released for the information… then she'd have to use her backup plan.

A dangerous smirk appeared briefly on her lips, before it was replaced with a scowl when she realised Bailey had taken the book she'd been reading. Robots that looked like humans and a warship called _Galactica_ with an XO that sounded so much like Bailey…

**(DOCKING BAY/NORMANDY)**

Finally released from the medical bay and dressed in uniform Beth made her way directly to the cabin she shared with John for the time being. Once there she carefully stripped out of her uniform and into the shower.

The blast of warm water felt immensely refreshing after being confined to the medical bay until the doctor had seen fit to let her go.

Beth gingerly lifted a hand to her bruise and carefully felt the skin.

'_Tali is all alone in engineering.'_

She vaguely recalled hearing that Adams and his two assistants would be spending a lot of time working on the ship's internal systems. They would be gone from the drive core, the quarian would be all alone…

The shower was switched off and she quickly dried herself off before pulling her uniform on and calling the elevator.

'_She must be eliminated.'_

Beth arrived in engineering. She glanced along the access corridor. Javik and that war reporter Allers both kept to their rooms mostly. She emerged from the elevator and looked up at the ceiling, "EDI?"

"_Yes, Beth?"_

"I need to have a private and important conversation with Tali. Can you lock the doors behind me and switch off all monitoring equipment?"

"_I can, however I will need a full reason behind this request. Security protocols are quite clear on the matter."_

"EDI, it's personal. Tali is the only person I feel I can talk to about it. Please just give me a few minutes. Then you can turn everything back on and ask her yourself if it's okay."

There was no response.

"EDI?"

"_This will be registered. You have seven minutes starting now."_

"Thanks." Beth walked into main engineering and glanced back to see the doors lock.

"Beth?" Tali looked up from her console, "What brings you down here?" then her head looked past to the doors, "And why are the doors locked?"

'_Silence her!'_

The clone clenched her fists tightly and looked at the floor.

"Are you okay?" Tali asked concernedly, "Do you need to go back to the medical bay?"

"Can you teach me?" Beth blurted out.

Tali blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Can you teach me how to work technology like you do? I was cloned with biotic powers and the knowledge of weaponry but when it comes to technology, I can just about use an omnitool." Beth looked up hopefully, still fighting the urge to tear the quarian apart with biotics.

"You want me to, tutor you?"

Beth swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want anyone to know… and I trust you Tali. You are such a nice person; I feel I can tell you."

"Beth," Tali strode forward and hugged the startled clone, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. We all started from somewhere to learn. Of course I'll help you."

'_Get your filthy paws off me!'_

Stepping back Beth smiled gratefully, "I'd appreciate it, Tali. I know you're busy of course so don't feel you have to make time for me."

"It's not a problem at all." Tali insisted, "I have a couple of hours off tomorrow evening. Come by and I'll be more than happy to help."

"_Excuse me, Tali." _EDI greeted, _"Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, EDI." The quarian replied "No problem at all."

"_Very well, all equipment is back online and the doors are open. Beth, Commander Shepard has been cleared for duty. He is expecting you to join him on the Citadel."_

"Thanks, EDI." Beth glanced up, like all crew members did when addressing the AI as though she was looking down on them, "Bye Tali." She rushed out of engineering.

**(NORMANDY DOCKING BAY)**

"Bailey?" John looked surprised as the C-Sec commander and a pair of officers approached, "Something wrong?"

"Your prisoner is requesting an update on your condition." He grunted, "She's still waiting for the clearance for her release."

John frowned, "I don't want her released, but I did make a deal…"

"If you want my opinion we keep her locked up and throw away the key." Bailey offered, "She's too dangerous to be let loose, especially with this damn war on."

"Let me talk to her." Beth looked up suddenly, "I need to ask her some questions."

John looked concerned, "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"Probably not," she shrugged, "But she's the only one who can tell me more about my origins."

Shepard still didn't look convinced but he needed to get to Bryson's lab as soon as possible to continue the hunt for Leviathan so he nodded, "Alright, but be careful, and if she starts making any weird noises get out of there."

"Don't worry bro," Beth flashed a grin, "I can handle myself."

He smiled briefly before getting into a cab with EDI and James and flying away.

"So you're the clone the information led to?" Bailey asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah," Beth's face darkened, "And Brooks better have some fucking great reasons behind why she left me on that station."

**(C-SEC DETENTION BLOCK ALPHA ONE)**

Brooks sat silent, staring at the clone.

Beth sat silent, staring at the prisoner.

Once the door sealed shut the biotic lifted a fist coated in energy, "Why did you leave me in that pod?"

"I didn't need you." The prisoner replied smoothly, "If Cerberus has no need for you, well you get the idea."

"You left me there to die." Beth hissed, "I was nothing more than a tool to you."

Brooks smirked, "Well let's think back shall we? You were grown for the sole purpose of being spare body parts for the real Shepard. When your growth procedure went wrong you were locked away as a failure but kept alive solely for being a soldier. So yes, you were, and are, a tool."

Fury flashed through Beth and she lifted her biotic charged fist with the intent to smash it into the bitch's face.

'_Cerberus protocols engaged.'_

Her hand lowered and the biotic energy dissipated.

At first Brooks was surprised but then a greedy manipulative look grew onto her face, "You have conditioning, don't you?"

Beth's mind was not in control of her body as she listened to herself reply, "Yes."

"You hear voices telling you to kill aliens?" the smug look on the prisoner's face made Beth sick.

"Yes." She answered.

"And that same conditioning prevents you from hurting me." Brooks held out her shackled hands, "Release me."

Beth fought her conditioning with every part of her free will, "I can't."

"You will obey." Brooks demanded, "Cerberus demands obedience."

"Fuck Cerberus." Beth growled.

'_You will obey.'_

Her hands shook as they reached out, coated in biotic energy, towards the shackles.

The door hissed open, the suddenness took Beth by surprise and allowed her to regain control of her body and jerk backwards.

"Everything alright in here?" a turian officer peered in.

"Yes," Beth stood quickly, "I'm ready to leave."

The turian moved aside to allow her past but she distinctly heard Brooks shout behind her.

"Get me out of here!"

'_Command identified and logged. I will obey.'_

**(NORMANDY/WAR ROOM)**

"We have narrowed down the search to this cluster." EDI waved a hand and enlarged the section on the projector, "Leviathan is in this area."

John stepped forward, "I don't know what we're going to find but it will be desperate. It's thrown plenty in our way to stop the search so be ready. Once EDI has finished scans of each location we'll move on until we find the right one. At that point we will deploy in the shuttle to the surface. Beth, Liara, Javik, head down to the armoury and get geared up so we're ready. Dismissed."

As the crew dispersed John moved to block Beth's path, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

'_Tell him and he'll shoot you.'_

"Brooks just screwed me around." She sighed, "All the same crap about me being made as spare parts, then as a weapon or a tool. Nothing useful."

He nodded sympathetically, "I know I can't change your past, but accept that here and now you are a person. You have friends and people who care about you. You may have been made by Cerberus but that doesn't make you their property."

'_Oh, yes it does.'_

"Thanks, John." She gave a brief nod then moved past him and out of the war room.

Shepard stared at the closed door, deep in thought.

'_Something more is troubling her. When we get back to the Citadel I'll have a chat with Brooks myself.'_

**(SHUTTLE)**

'_I can do this. One mission. Just one mission. Aliens are allies. This is a mission. John has given us orders. I obey his orders. This is a mission.'_

"Beth?" Liara asked, "Are you alright? You look pale."

The clone clenched her jaw shut and nodded violently.

"Are you sure?" the asari sat down beside her, "It's natural to be anxious."

'_Will you shut your trap you blue whore!'_

The shuttle rocked and everyone grabbed the nearest handhold.

"Electromagnetic pulse!" Cortez shouted, "Brace for crash landing."

Everyone strapped themselves in with crash harnesses just in time for a heavy bump as the shuttle managed to glide in to land.

John was the first to recover as he opened his harness, "Everyone alright?"

"I'm fine, John." Liara assured him as she started undoing her restraint.

"Likewise, Commander." Javik confirmed.

"I'm going to slit Liara's throat." Beth gave thumbs up… before realising what she said.

Thankfully no-one heard her as a heavy storm outside and the clanking as the squad loaded their weapons and checked equipment seemed to drown it out.

"What did you say?" John moved over to help open her harness.

"I said I'm good." She slid the harness up and pulled on her helmet, "What happened?"

"EMP took everything offline." Cortez announced, "I can get it up and running again but we're sitting ducks in the meantime."

"Alright." John manually opened the shuttle door, "Disembark and form a defensive line around the shuttle until it's online."

Stepping out into the rain and sharp cold winds Beth felt bad for Liara and Javik, neither of whom had helmets. That feeling was replaced by a hope they would get sick.

'_For fuck's sake. I am fed up wishing bad things on people I actually like! Yes Javik is a bit of an asshole sometimes but he's still the type of soldier who'd never leave a man behind no matter what species they are. Liara is in love with John, and if he trusts her that much then I should too.'_

"Alright." John signalled with hand gestures, "Spread out and have a look around."

It seemed they had landed on some old naval facility judging by the remains of the structure and a broken Atlas-class diving mech suit. Dotted around their landing point were more of the artefacts, though they were inactive. In shelters they found logs from others who had been stranded by the EMP pulses. Their remains were still visible.

"We can't risk the _Normandy _making a recovery mission." John announced as they regrouped at the shuttle, "Cortez how long till the shuttle's up and running?"

"_I'm gonna need a few minutes, Commander."_

A thunderous roar filled the air and the squad looked up to see a Reaper outline in the sky. Almost immediately the fireballs started raining down towards them.

"Incoming hostiles!" John flicked his Avenger to fully automatic, "Keep them away from the shuttle."

The first wave of Reaper troops comprised mostly of their front line infantry of Husks and Cannibals. Upon landing the Husks started running for the shuttle.

Unfortunately for the defenders the many shelters and containers did not give them a clear line of fire so the Husks had the advantage as they ducked and weaved around the corners. By pressing the squad back to the shuttle it meant that the Cannibals could move up unhindered.

"Beth, flank right!" the commander yelled.

She ran out around the far side of the battlefield and was presented with a group of the Cannibals splitting up to cover the flanks.

In short while the Husks poured directly towards the shuttle the Cannibals would flank from both sides and overwhelm the defenders.

"Not on my watch." Beth charged her biotics as much as she could before unleashing a shockwave that launched every one of the Cannibals over the edge of the platform and into the churning sea.

But that sudden exertion left her groggy and she took a knee while massaging her temples as a throbbing headache started.

'_I have seen your mind, and it is chaos.'_

She slowly looked up and out at the sea, "Leviathan?"

'_A legend passed down by those who believe the legend. I am more.'_

"What are you?" she managed to get back to her feet, "Are you a Reaper?"

'_No, and yes. We are before, and after, the cycle.'_

"Will you help us stop the Reapers?" Beth didn't even notice as a squad of Marauders rained down from the skies.

There was no response.

"BETH!"

She jumped and saw Liara running right for her, "What's going on?"

The asari tackled the clone to the ground just before a spray of fire from the Marauders whipped past, "Stay down."

"_Shuttle's back online, providing fire support."_

Beth looked up to see the blue Kodiak soaring overhead raining down fire on the Reaper forces while John and Javik pressed them from the ground. It looked to be going in their favour until another pulse rocked the shuttle and sent it crashing down at the other end of the platform.

"Get to the shuttle!" John raced past with Javik in tow.

Beth scrambled to her feet and hurried after Liara. Already Brutes were landing and approaching the shuttle where Cortez was in cover and firing random shots with a pistol.

The Brutes turned their attention to the more significant threat, it was possible that every Reaper had standing orders to kill Shepard on sight from Harbinger, the squad was ready however and a combined assault of bullets, biotics, and a grenade put down both the large creatures allowing the squad to regroup at the shuttle.

"There's no point trying to take off with that pulse still active." Cortez informed them, "Only way off this place is to find the source and take it out."

John glanced over cover and loosed a few shots at approaching Reaper forces, "How do we get down there?"

"There's a functioning diving mech." Cortez pointed to a storage container where a visible and operational unit was waiting, "But the facility power grid is offline, you'll need to charge the door with spare energy cells from the shuttle."

"We'll cover you, sir." Beth nodded sharply, then stood up to throw a biotic sphere at a Cannibal. As it collapsed it was immediately set upon by others of its kind.

'_Your devotion is admirable, but irrelevant.'_

**(CITADEL/EMBASSIES/COMMANDER BAILEY'S OFFICE)**

"What do you mean a power failure?" Bailey looked in stunned disbelief as an asari technician stood rambling about how something had lain dormant in the system ever since Cerberus attempted a takeover, "So what's going to happen?"

"There are two possible outcomes." The technician looked at her datapad, "Best case scenario, the bug is shut down before it does any damage and everything goes on as normal."

Bailey knew he shouldn't ask this question but did so anyway, "And the worst case scenario?"

She looked up uneasily, "Every detention block cell in the entire Citadel opens."

The human opened an intercom link, "This is Commander Bailey to all C-Sec relay stations. A virus has infected our system with the ability to open all cells. Until it has been removed I want every damn officer available in riot gear at security points across the entire Citadel. Be prepared for a station wide jail break people."

His door opened: three turian officers entered, and saluted, "Sir."

Despite his protests, the Council had ordered that at all times he be accompanied by a bodyguard squad. They felt that as both the leader of C-Sec and as someone who was only too happy to be on the frontlines with his fellow officers that someone needed to watch his back.

"Lock and load boys." He clipped two pistols to his belt, "We could be facing the biggest disaster since Sovereign. How long till this bug is gone?" he asked the asari.

"We've got everyone available working on it." She insisted, "Our estimates say thirty minutes."

Bailey nodded, "Alright then, if you need me I'll be at Detention Block Alpha One."

With the bodyguards falling in behind him Commander Bailey found himself praying for a best case scenario.

**(DETENTION BLOCK ALPHA ONE)**

Maya Brooks sat quietly in her cell listening to the sounds of the C-Sec officers moving back and forth fully kitted out in armour with riot shields and Avenger assault rifles.

Most detention blocks the guards would only carry stun weaponry as their prisoners were not of significance. This block however housed the worst criminals in the galaxy who had flocked to the Citadel since Omega was captured by Cerberus.

Thanks to a number of contacts she had managed to work into an alliance with Jona Sederis, the psychopathic former leader of Eclipse. In exchange for her release Sederis had guaranteed Brooks a seat on their escape ride from the Citadel. Chaos, death, and freedom all depended on that virus she implanted during the very brief time when she had Shepard's Spectre codes and the approved fingerprints of his clone in the Citadel Archives. A precaution she felt worth taking.

So now, as she was confined to her cell she could almost see the virus spreading through the system while whatever tech geniuses they had worked to stop it. The one thing she didn't mention to Sederis was that the virus only had a fifty-fifty chance of working.

A toss of the coin. If she was right there would be pandemonium and a ride off this station. If she was wrong she'd spend the rest of her time avoiding Eclipse prisoners who, under orders from Sederis, would tear her apart for failing to deliver their freedom.

The coin had been tossed.

**(DETENTION BLOCK ALPHA ONE/SECURITY CHECKPOINT)**

Bailey stared at the monitors, willing the image of the sealed doors to remain that way until he received confirmation the virus was gone.

Everyone was silent. His officers throughout the station and the prisoners themselves simply waited for fate to determine the path that would be followed. Chaos or order? Open or closed?

"This is Commander Bailey," he announced across all detention blocks of the Citadel, "Stand ready. I am authorising lethal force only if absolutely necessary. Should you be in danger of being overwhelmed then fall back and regroup. We can hope the blast doors will contain them but if the doors fail then we are all that stands between them and the citizens of this station which we are sworn to protect. I trust that you will do your duty as I will do mine."

"Sir!" the image on the monitor flickered and refocused, "Look!"

Bailey leaned down to examine the image.

The doors were opening.


	5. Leviathan Part 4

**I do not own Mass Effect, I claim my story and OCs etc.**

**When we left off the cell doors all across the Citadel were opening due to a virus planted by Maya Brooks for her escape. Also Shepard, Liara, Javik, and Beth had landed on the suspected planet with Leviathan on it, only to discover that EMPs were keeping their shuttle grounded and that the creature was deep underwater.**

**This contains violence, bad language, and the beginning of a romance between… well you'll find out as you read on. Enjoy.**

**(CITADEL/C-SEC DETENTION BLOCK ALPHA ONE)**

When Cerberus attacked the station it had been organised chaos. This was not.

Thousands of prisoners all across the Citadel were throwing themselves at the walls of riot shields blocking the access corridors. Anything that could be used as a weapon was picked up and manipulated as such. While the officers were prepared for this breakout it did not make it any easier to contain. All doors were unlocked in each detention block giving full access to every inch of them.

Bailey had already ordered the armouries emptied so the prisoners could not gain heavy firepower, not that they needed it. Melee weapons and hurtled missiles were constantly raining down on the riots shields, forcing officers back one inch at a time.

Standing at a security checkpoint on the surface he watched his men and women battling to contain the situation many levels below.

"Sir," one of the three turian bodyguards looked imploringly at him, "Sir, if the riot walls fall we have no reserve lines ready yet."

"I know." The commander frowned, "Have we any-"

The monitor flashed red as the prisoners parted to allow an asari forward. One very familiar asari.

"Sederis!" Bailey paled as the former leader of Eclipse glowed with biotic energy, "All guards fall back!"

No demand was made or choice given. Jeona Sederis unleashed a singularity of biotic energy that lifted all the riot guards off the ground, their shields either dropped or hanging uselessly.

"_Face me, Bailey!"_ her voice shrieked over the sounds of battle and yells of the combatants.

Bailey trigged the communications link so that his face was projected into the cell block.

"_Ah,"_ the asari purred while the other prisoners advanced along the now unblocked access corridor, _"I knew you would be reasonable." _Her singularity vanished and a group of prisoners rushed forward to grab the guards and their riot shields.

"Return to your cell, Sederis." Bailey growled, "You will never escape as long as I'm breathing."

Her cold eyes grew larger as she walked over to the camera, _"Release us, or your people will die, painfully."_

Security cameras were tracking the progress of the prisoners. One access corridor led into each cell block which helped to block any escape attempts. Currently only one cell block had breached the riot wall assigned to confine the prisoners. Most cell blocks were already being contained. The problem was the one facing Bailey right now.

While Sederis held his people hostage her fellow prisoners were even now swarming along the access corridor. At the end of the corridor was a security checkpoint with a single elevator that led to the surface checkpoint which he was standing at. With no security systems online the prisoners would have full access to the elevator.

Twenty officers stood at the lower checkpoint with Avengers in firing stances. If the prisoners attempted to take the checkpoint he would have to give the order to fire. But if he did that then the hostages would be killed.

"_Sir! Riot reserve in position!"_

He clicked up the monitor. It was a stand-off. The prisoners and their riot shields had pressed up flat against the reserve riot squad and their shields. With both combined pressing against the other the corridor was blocked. As long as his guards could stand their ground the prisoners had no room to get through.

"_Let us out, Bailey!"_ Sederis screamed, _"Or I will gut your people here and now!"_

When he didn't reply she pulled one of the guards, a human, to his knees and coated her hand in biotic energy.

"Hold your damn horses." Bailey snapped, "I'm on my way down." He flicked the intercom off, "Send a message to Purgatory about what's going on."

The communications officer looked puzzled for a moment before realising what the commander meant, "Yes, sir."

His bodyguards didn't bother to argue as they joined him in the elevator as it descended to the detention block and along the corridor. The riot squad ahead of him had planted their shields into the ground and were just attempting to hold it while the prisoners were using their shields as battering rams.

"Sederis!" Bailey called, "I'm here."

The prisoners stopped attempting to break through and parted as Sederis walked calmly towards them.

"Bailey." She smiled and stopped an inch from the wall of shields between them, "Here to negotiate?"

"Yeah, release my people and return to your cell or I'll give the order to fire."

Her eyes narrowed craftily, "You haven't got the balls."

"Maybe, maybe not." He shrugged, "You're not scared of me so you'll call my bluff either way. But a good friend of mine will have something to say about this, and I'm pretty damn sure you're scared of her."

"A good friend am I?" a familiar voice spoke from behind the human, "Flatterer."

Bailey savoured the look of fear that passed over the prisoners' faces, "Do you want to deal with this?"

"With pleasure."

That being said the human stepped aside and the space was filled with Aria T'Loak herself.

"Oh, fuck." Sederis whispered.

All the prisoners passed the word back along the corridor and shifted uneasily.

"Do you want to try messing with me?" Aria held her arms out invitingly and the riot shields parted obligingly, "Either make a move or get your asses back in your cells."

At first only a few prisoners turned and retreated, but as more and more started to back away their confidence dissipated until almost everyone was heading back to their cells rather than take on Aria.

Eventually only Sederis and a group of Eclipse mercenaries either loyal to, or more scared of, her remained.

"You lost power when you lost Omega." Sederis snarled.

Aria's face didn't betray any emotion, but her hands glowed with biotic energy.

"_Commander Bailey, the virus has been eradicated. All systems are back online."_

He tapped his headset, "Copy that, get all detention blocks secured." He looked back to Sederis, "Your move."

She looked at the mercenaries who stood with her, "We withdraw, for now. Our time will come."

And so the prisoners returned to their cells and the captured guards were released. A full sweep was done and it seemed only one prisoner had escaped.

Maya Brooks.

**(2181 DESPONIA)**

Beth, Javik, and Liara held off Reapers forces while John charged the panel to gain access to the diving mech.

"This is almost fun." Beth grinned as a combined biotic explosion vaporised a squad of Husks, "They've got no chance."

Her grin vanished when three Brutes landed between them and John as he bypassed the doors, "Watch your back bro!"

John turned and hurtled a grenade into the group of Brutes. It exploded with a burst of fire and they recoiled, giving him time to clamber into the mech suit and bring its heavy firepower to bear on them.

When the Brutes were cut down it seemed the Reaper had either run out of troops or had decided to wait and see what they did next. The squad regrouped at the shuttle.

John opened the cockpit and climbed down, "This is our only shot. I'll take it down."

"Sir," Beth moved forward quickly, "Let me do this."

"I won't risk anyone else." John insisted, "Whatever is down there I will deal with it."

'_Yeah, and when you leave me with two aliens you may return to find both of them dead.'_

"I really think you should reconsider." She tried to sound more like a warning than a concerned friend.

Cortez finished his examination of the suit, "It's ready to go, Commander."

"I trust that you can handle the situation without me." John nodded to his squad before getting back into the cockpit, "I'll be back."

"Good luck, John." Liara's voice shook slightly, "Be safe."

He smiled at the asari, "You too."

With that the cockpit sealed and the mech jumped off the platform's edge and vanished beneath the water.

"Stay on your guard." Javik warned, "More Reapers will be arriving soon."

'_Kill them.'_

Beth gritted her teeth against pounding in her head.

'_Kill them!'_

She lifted her handgun and took aim.

'_KILL THEM!'_

Her finger squeezed on the trigger. The bullet soared through the air and exploded into the face of a Husk that had just dropped from orbit.

"We need to hold this zone until Shepard gets back." She called over the gunfire of her allies and the voice in her head, "Here they come!"

**(CITADEL/EMBASSIES/BAILEY'S OFFICE)**

"Damn Cerberus." He muttered.

"We have issued station wide alerts, sir." An asari officer reported. She examined a report, "All her aliases and appearance have been added to the system. If she appears, facial recognition software in the camera system will pick her up and alert nearby officers."

Bailey shook his head wearily, "How did she even escape? I know the virus opened the doors but there is one way in and out."

"Best guess is that in the confusion of the prison break she found a keeper tunnel or…" she trailed off.

He closed his eyes, "Tell me we had someone watching the guards the prisoners took hostage at all times."

No response.

The intercom beeped and Bailey decided to make a prophecy about what the message was, "Yes?"

"_Sir, we've finished a full count of the prisoners. There's a problem."_

"One of the prisoners is in actual fact a C-Sec officer." The commander finished.

The speaker sounded surprised, _"Yes, sir."_

"Which means that when she had hostages, Brooks took one of the guards to her cell, took the uniform and riot mask, waited for us to rescue the hostages, and then she walked out the door with the rest of us."

"_That sounds likely, sir."_

Bailey glared at his desk.

"Damn Cerberus."

**(2181 DESPONIA)**

Beth had no idea how long John had been gone. All she could focus on was seeing Reaper forces relentlessly falling from the skies to assault their little defensive point at the shuttle.

"Just a little longer." Cortez encouraged.

While the confidence was nice Beth would've traded it for a thermal clip. They were running out of ammunition very quickly despite she and the two aliens using biotics whenever they could to save what clips were left.

As her eyes fell on the dwindling pile of clips she felt another headache fast approaching as her Cerberus conditioning flared up.

'_Take them for yourself. Let the aliens die.'_

"Shut the fuck up!" Beth stood up and launched a shockwave that sent a fresh wave of Husks flying in the opposite direction.

Ducking back down she caught Liara giving her an appreciative grin, "That was impressive."

"Thanks." Beth closed her eyes tight, willing the voices in her head away. After a few seconds they did and she resumed firing at the Reaper forces.

"Shepard's back!" Cortez yelled.

Despite the fact they were fighting for their lives all heads turned to see the diving mech ascened from the water and land on the deck. The cockpit opened and John fell limply to the ground.

A Brute turned in its advance and instead strode towards the fallen commander.

"Shepard!" Liara ran from their position.

"Cover her!" Beth fired frantically at the Brute with her pistol, having run out of rounds in her shotgun.

Liara raced past the Brute and seized John to try pulling him back to his feet. He however was unresponsive to her efforts and she couldn't lift him by herself.

"I got ya." Beth fired at the creature's head, but it moved at the exact same time.

Her bullet ricocheted off the Brute's raised arm and ended up burying itself in Liara's leg. The asari collapsed with a hiss of pain but still clung to John even rolling so that she now lay atop him, shielding his body with her own.

"Oh fuck." Beth swore, then started running for her fallen teammates while Javik and Cortez held off the other Reaper forces.

The Brute that had been closing on John and Liara suddenly stopped and turned. Without any warning it flung out a claw and severed a Marauder in two before charging directly into another Brute and a large brawl ensued.

Other Reaper forces stopped as though unsure what to do in this sort of case and waited for further orders.

"Come on." Beth reached Liara and John, "Let's go." She lifted one of his arms so she could duck under his shoulder to support him, "I've got him. Can you make it to the shuttle?"

Liara nodded with grim determination.

The instant Beth stood up she knew something bad was about to happen.

During even that brief moment things had changed drastically. Half the Reaper troops were now turned on the other. Which meant it was a full-scale gunfight again and the ones still fighting for the Reapers were determined that Shepard would not leave the planet alive.

She ducked to avoid getting shot and then saw a Husk dart past. Her head followed swiftly to see the Husk dive on Liara. The creature rolled with the asari until both fell over the platform's edge.

"Help the asari." Javik ordered as he fought his way over and grabbed John, "I will carry him."

Deciding not to waste time arguing or being grateful Beth hurried over to the edge and peered down. Liara had one hand gripping a protruding pipe with an expression she wouldn't let go anytime soon.

Beth lay flat on the ground and stretched out with a hand, "Liara!"

The asari looked up and lifted her free hand to grasp Beth's.

"Okay, let go of the pipe and I'll pull you up." The clone assured, "Don't worry."

Liara released the pipe.

In that moment Beth held the life in her hand, quite literally. She could easily let go and claim she couldn't save Liara. Her eyes met the asari's blue ones and for the fraction of a second her grip slackened.

Beth fought every urge in her body which screamed to let the asari fall and pulled her up.

"We are gone." She ducked under Liara's shoulder and they hurried for the shuttle.

The moment they had clambered inside the door sealed and the shuttle lifted off the ground.

"We've got a Reaper inbound!" Cortez called from the cockpit.

Beth and Javik peered through the cockpit window at the massive machine closing on them. Then suddenly it seemed to freeze in flight and crashed down into the water as the shuttle ascended into space.

"John!" Liara clung to his prone form, "By the goddess he's cold as ice!"

Beth and Javik moved back to their unconscious leader as Liara ran a scan with her omnitool, "Is he alright?" Beth asked anxiously.

John sprang to life coughing and spluttering with blood trickling from his nose. After it subsided he moved himself into a sitting position taking calming breaths.

"Are you alright?" Liara whispered softly as though any volume would drive him back into whatever state he had just emerged from.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He pulled himself up into one of the seats, "Hell of a headache though."

"Glad you're back, sir." Cortez glanced in from the cockpit, "Ann Bryson is on the comm."

"Put her through." John closed his eyes as his vision blurred. Serious rest was very high on his immediate list.

"_Commander?"_ Ann's face appeared on the screen, _"What did you find?"_

"We found Leviathan." John opened his eyes, but he was staring into empty space, doubtless he was seeing what he discovered deep under the ocean surface.

"_Was it worth it?"_ the question hung in the air over the lives of so many dead in this quest to find the creature, including her father's.

"Leviathan has agreed to aid us against the Reapers." John's voice still was as strong as ever despite his weakened condition, "Your father's death was not in vain."

Ann looked away for a moment before composing herself, _"Thank you. I just want to let you know that Admiral Hackett has requested my help in this war. I'll be heading out shortly."_

"Understood." Shepard got to his feet to smile, "Thanks for all your help."

She returned the smile and the screen went blank as the call ended.

"I am totally using the shower first." Beth muttered.

**(NORMANDY/MEDICAL BAY)**

Upon arrival to the ship both Liara and John were stretchered away, despite the former claiming she could walk and the latter insisting he was fine. Their protests fell on deaf ears as, in the event of the crew's medical wellbeing, Dr Chakwas overruled everyone.

So now John and Liara were in beds beside each other while the elderly doctor ran tests and compared their statistics. Beth and Javik had gotten off with a brief examination and a pass though rest was also prescribed for them.

Beth, after being cleared, retreated to Shepard's cabin and stood for a few minutes in the shower feeling the warm water soak through her skin.

Her mind kept replaying the scene. Liara dangling over the raging ocean. Her entire life depended on Beth. In that moment Beth had almost let her fall.

'_Did she feel it?'_ Beth wondered, _'Did she feel me starting to let go? Does she suspect that I was going to let her die?'_

If she did then the asari would be highly likely to investigate further and the last thing Beth wanted was for the Shadow Broker and girlfriend of John Shepard on her tail. If word got out she had Cerberus conditioning the Alliance would lock her up and throw away the key.

'_If you kill Liara no-one will know.'_

"Shut up." She hissed, "You got me into this mess."

'_Great, now I'm talking to the conditioning in my head like it's another person.'_

She sighed in frustration and moved to leave the bathroom. The door slid open and she found herself face to face with Specialist Traynor.

"Beth," Samantha went red and she turned away quickly, though not too quickly Beth noticed, "I'm so sorry, I was looking for you and EDI said you were up here, had I realised you were busy I would've…"

"It's okay, Samantha." Beth folded her arms, "What's up?"

Samantha glanced over her shoulder, then looked away upon realising Beth was still standing in the bathroom doorway naked and dripping wet, "There was a message sent for you with an Alliance high priority tag. I didn't want EDI to disturb you so I came up here to tell you."

"You came all this way up here, just to tell me I have mail?" Beth lowered her arms and stepped closer so that she was pressing against the back of the other woman, "Really, Sam?"

She could feel the accelerated blood pumping through Traynor. Her breathing was faster and there was a definite rising of body temperature.

"Unless you had another reason?" she lifted a hand and turned the woman's chin so that their eyes were gazing deep into the other's, "Did you?"

Samantha's eyes briefly glanced down at Beth's lips and in that instant Beth closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips softly but firmly to Traynor's.

The shower was still running and both women stumbled into the bathroom, allowing the door to close behind them.

**(MEDICAL BAY)**

Liara lay watching John sleep, one of the far too rare times that he did, and allowed her mind to drift back to what had happened on the mission.

At the time she could have overlooked it, a moment in the heat of battle, but not anymore. Now she was certain Beth had almost let go intentionally.

This would require some careful investigation but if she was right then John would forgive her. If she was wrong then they could all sleep a little easier.

To start with, she'd send one of her loyal agents to do some more investigation into that station they found Beth in…

**Uh oh looks like Liara is getting suspicious, but I guess being the Shadow Broker would make you like that. Anyway this concludes this chapter and I shall be updating more soon. So, stay tuned and please review.**


	6. Secrets Revealed

'_Thoughts'_

"_Verbal speech via communication device"_

**(LOCATION OR TIME CHANGE)**

**I do not own Mass Effect, I claim my OCs and story.**

**Last time:**

**Brooks escaped from prison**

**Leviathan was found and agreed to fight the Reapers**

**Liara grew suspicious of Beth**

**Beth and Traynor shared a shower and an aggressive lemon scene that was not published**

**(NORMANDY/SHEPARD'S CABIN)**

"That was incredible." Traynor smiled wistfully as she lay tangled in the bed sheets.

A hand reached up from the floor to pull the stiff and sore body of Beth into view. Her red hair was sticking up in all directions and there was a fair number of bruises adorning her form, most from combat the day before, the others from the battle in the cabin which resulted in her colliding with the desk, the wall, the fish tank, the glass case with the little models of ships, the wardrobe, and a sore encounter with the cabin's weapon locker.

"Yeah." The clone agreed, "It was."

Traynor rolled onto her side and grinned at Beth, "So, what does this mean?"

"It means I am not going to let anyone else experience what I just went through." Beth crawled onto the bed and kissed the other woman, "I'm taking this exclusively."

"Does this mean you're proposing a relationship?"

Beth sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Don't take this the wrong way but… considering the state of this war odds are one of us will end up dead, more likely me, and I don't want that to leave a lasting scar on you."

"So, you're saying this is a 'friends with benefits' thing? A way for us to work off stress and have some fun?"

The clone bit her lip, "For now. I mean, technically speaking I was only hatched from that pod a short time ago, I'm not sure if I'm ready for a full relationship when I don't even know myself yet."

"Ah," Traynor sat up, "Well in that case I suggest you figure yourself out, because I play for keeps. When you've made up your mind let me know."

With that said the communications specialist slid from the bed, got dressed, and left the cabin with a secret smile.

**(CITADEL/PURGATORY)**

While John was recovering from his ordeal with Leviathan the _Normandy _had returned to the Citadel for supplies and also because the Council wished to receive a report in person from Spectre Ashley Williams about Leviathan.

So while all that was going on the rest of the crew took the chance for a breather, Beth decided to go to the club and mingle with the soldiers on leave, dressed in her casual uniform. At first she hung on the outside simply observing the camaraderie between the men and women fighting for the sake of not only their race but all races. She could see turians and krogan having drinking contests, being cheered on by salarians, asari, humans and even quarians. There was no xenophobia in the soldiers, they were all united by the Reapers.

"It takes an invasion of giant machines to bring us together." She smiled to herself.

A human soldier standing with a group looked over and spotted her. With a grin he waved her over.

"Okay, I can be one of them." She whispered and walked over, trying not to laugh at an asari commando who had her arms around two Alliance marines as the three sang an old earth song about being champions.

"Hey there" the soldier greeted as she joined them, "Don't be afraid to jump in, we're all soldiers here. Where're you stationed?"

"The _Normandy_." She answered promptly, and then regretted it as everyone in hearing range turned towards her.

A krogan moved around the group to stand beside her, "You serve with Commander Shepard?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I provide combat support on missions." She felt slightly anxious, and also very flattered as the asari commando was staring at her as though she was a plate of the galaxy's finest delicacies waiting to be devoured, "Is there a problem?"

The asari shook her head with a grin, "Not at all. Commander Shepard is well respected ever since he saved the Destiny Ascension and the Citadel. You are among friends here."

'_Alien scum! We don't need your acceptance!'_

"Hah hah!" the krogan clapped Beth on the back, "Let's get this girl a drink and perhaps she'll tell us a few tales of her missions with the hero we call Shepard."

In a few short minutes Beth found herself sitting at a table with the krogan, the asari commando, an STG operative, and three Alliance marines sharing the story of when John had fought batarian slavers on an asteroid above Terra Nova. She could recall the details through official reports and her memories shared by John.

Unfortunately not everyone in the area liked it.

"Hey" a gang of batarians stood imposingly by their table, "You humans are always slandering batarians."

Beth got to her feet, the other marines did likewise in support, "The asteroid is nothing compared to what else your race has done."

The tension kicked up a notch as a batarian stepped into her personal space and glared down at her, "Like what?"

"Like the human colonies." She snapped, "Batarian slavers rolled in and either killed or enslaved the people. I know what sick things you did to them."

Unwilling to lose face in front of his friends the batarian snorted angrily, "What about the Bahak System? Three hundred thousand batarians wiped out under the claim of delaying the Reapers."

"Which is the truth." Beth clenched her fists, "If you scum don't understand that-"

The batarian swung for her. She caught his arm, twisted it, then stepped forward and slammed her elbow into his face. He took a step back but she didn't hesitate and punched him in the gut with a biotic coated fist. He collapsed onto his knees coughing and spluttering.

With her opponent down she stepped back to show mercy, but then the headache started…

**(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)**

John limped into Purgatory with James at his shoulder, two C-Sec officers in tow, and an unpleasant churning in his gut.

Over in a corner four officers stood guard around Beth while three others questioned witnesses.

"Excuse me." John approached the sergeant, "What's going on?"

The turian consulted his preliminary report, "A verbal argument between the deceased and the accused turned violent. Witnesses say the accused acted in self-defence at first but then went on to violently tear the deceased apart with biotics."

John rubbed his forehead, "Can I talk to her?"

"Of course, Commander." The turian gestured to his men.

Despite the officers telling people to move along the crowd continued to watch Shepard walk over to his crew member and sit down beside her, thankfully out of earshot due to the constant music.

He didn't say a word. He just sat and waited.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, just loud enough to be heard, "I meant to stop but I couldn't."

"Tell me what happened."

"A group of batarians looking to argue with humans, I returned it with interest, but one of them took a swing. I took him down and was going to stop there but…" she looked down at her feet, "I have Cerberus conditioning."

John pondered for a moment, "Go on."

"When we were looking for Garneau I almost put a bullet in Tali's head. When you returned from finding Leviathan I almost let Liara fall into the ocean."

His brow furrowed, "So it makes you hostile towards non-humans."

"I've been able to fight it, at least partially. But this time I didn't have any reason to stop."

There was a silence between them as John contemplated the situation.

"Are you going to kill me?" Beth asked calmly.

"No!" he looked shocked at her even asking, "Of course not… hang on." He turned and hobbled away to make a private call.

Beth stared at the ground. One attempt to be part of a group and she killed a batarian.

'_Good riddance.'_

"Yeah, but now I'll be kicked out of the Alliance and end up a civilian. John won't want me on his ship when I might kill Liara, or Garrus, or Tali, or Javik…" she fought the growing sense of despair and instead looked over to where John was now walking carefully over to Aria T'Loak.

"Hey,"

She jumped slightly as James sat down beside her, "What brings you here?"

"Doc wouldn't let Shepard leave the ship alone, something to do with a chance of him passing out. So, I am officially here to keep an eye on him and, should he pass out, carry him back to the ship." He grinned at her.

Her face fell even further.

"Ah come on, Red." He nudged her shoulder with his own, "It's not like none of us have ever killed before. Heck we kill things on a daily basis."

"It's not the same." She retorted angrily, "I killed him when I could have just walked away. Do the right thing like John would have done. Instead I tore him limb from limb and…" she felt the tears prickling her eyes, "Dammit!"

Two strong arms wrapped around her and held her close as she sobbed weakly onto his shoulder, "It's going to be okay, Red. We've got your back."

"Beth?" John had returned.

She pulled away from James reluctantly, and wiped her eyes hastily, "Yes?"

"I've checked with Admiral Hackett via EDI. Officially you never joined the Alliance so the political side says the Alliance is innocent of any wrongdoing. By denying you as a member it means you are a recruited specialist on my ship, similar to Javik. By doing so it means that the blame is on my head."

Beth got up in horror, "No, oh John I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to get involved."

He held up a hand to stop her, "The batarian you killed was a criminal with a record of crimes against humans. I have spoken with Bailey and with Aria and an agreement has been made. In order to prevent batarian retaliation for this incident I must officially dismiss you from my crew."

It took her a long time to gasp down air into her lungs, "John… what do I do now?"

"Let me finish. Aria will call in favours, but in exchange we have to do something for her." He frowned, "You will have to work off your debt to her."

The three humans looked out across the club to where the asari crime lord sat on her couch while a team of her thugs stood guard, mostly as a sign of intimidation to prevent anymore outbreaks of violence.

"You expect me to work for an alien criminal?" Beth hissed, "Aria T'Loak of all people?"

"It is only temporary." He assured, "She is assembling a force to retake Omega from Cerberus. With you on her side we can keep an eye on things. You are to be our liaison."

Beth blinked in surprise, "I am your representative to Aria's crime empire?"

"At least until Omega is hers again."

"I won't fail you, sir." She vowed.

"I know you won't." he extended his hand, "Good luck, I'll be in touch soon."

She shook his hand firmly before walking across the club, which had been emptied slightly during her conversation, until she arrived at Aria's private section, "Aria."

The asari studied her carefully, "I trust Shepard filled you in on the details?"

"Yes." Beth replied curtly.

"And…?"

"I will serve in whatever capacity you wish."

Aria's mouth twitched with a smile, "Really? Anything?"

"Within reason of course. I'm not going to start a war with C-Sec over the Citadel."

Another twitch of a smile, "That won't be necessary. For now I am confined to the Citadel until my forces are gathered. To ease the boredom I find myself drawn to this place and its entertainment." Her eyes looked past Beth to the dancers on the platforms, "However there are those who seek to remove me from this position of power I still wield. I need them to know the price of these thoughts. Do you understand my meaning?"

Beth clenched her jaw and nodded.

"Good, the details of your assignment." One of her guards handed Beth a disk, "Bring me the ring as proof."

With a dutiful nod Beth turned and strode for the exit.

**(NORMANDY/WAR ROOM)**

"_This was your solution?"_ Hackett asked incredulously, _"Give a Cerberus grown and conditioned clone of yourself to the galaxy's biggest crime lord?"_

John straightened his spine, despite the added strain on his leg, "I believe that Beth working for Aria as our representative will prove beneficial, sir."

"_I'm not happy about this Shepard, but I've learned to trust your judgement. If anything goes wrong however the clone must be terminated."_

Saluting smartly, John replied, "Yes, sir. I understand."

Hackett nodded and the image faded.

"She told you then?"

John turned quickly and his bad leg went out from underneath him, before he could fall over however a biotic field enveloped his form, "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Liara floated him over to a wall before releasing him.

John leaned against the wall for support while massaging his injured leg, "Told me what?"

"About her conditioning." The asari folded her arms casually.

"How did you know?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She frowned slightly, "I had my suspicions and was going to investigate if she didn't confess. Since she did it proves she does have some measure of control. I'm looking into that station and any information it might have to undo the conditioning."

"I'm going to talk to Brooks." Shepard decided, "She probably knew all along."

"That could be a problem." The Shadow Broker's frown deepened, "While you were at Purgatory a message came from Bailey. Brooks escaped during a prison riot."

Shepard closed his eyes, "This day keeps getting better."

"_Commander." _EDI announced, _"The Council wishes to speak to you regarding Leviathan. Ashley's report was not sufficient apparently. They wish for a first-hand account of the creature."_

Liara smiled sympathetically as John groaned, "Well, it could be worse, right?"

He sighed and made for the door, "Just don't jinx it please."

**(CITADEL)**

Her eyes narrowed on the target as he strode through the market, glancing occasionally at the goods on sale. His destination was a bar that he frequently used for business transactions. This particular time he was planning to sell stolen C-Sec equipment which he had collected over a series of raids on C-Sec supply stores.

The salarian glanced around warily and she turned to the nearest stall, pretending to browse its inventory of souvenirs though keeping one eye trained on him until he stepped into the bar.

"You interested in it?" the vendor asked, gesturing at the item he assumed she was looking at.

"Maybe," she straightened up, "I'll be back in a minute."

She heard him call after her with a price offer but ignored it as she casually walked into the bar.

Opposed to the bright and luminous lights of the high society clubs and restaurants this one was dimly lit and there was only a few tables and a long bar manned by mechs and a hulking krogan bouncer. Despite that there was a lot of people gathered playing cards in the centre of the room.

Her target was sitting at a table in the corner with a hooded person she assumed was the buyer. The salarian was smirking in satisfaction as he opened his briefcase to display the equipment for sale. The buyer leaned forward to examine the items and Beth caught a smile on the face.

Beth ordered a drink then sat down at a table beside her target's which meant she could watch the card game as a cover but also hear what he was saying.

"Top of the line equipment." He gloated, "Exactly as promised."

His buyer must have said something but Beth couldn't hear over the card game uproar as someone yelled about cheating.

"Don't worry, all tracking bugs removed." The salarian promised, "I know how things go."

Beth glanced at her target and her gaze slid to the buyer. Before she had only seen a mouth, but now she could see that the top half of the face was hidden by a mask.

"Excellent." The buyer lifted a case of their own, hands covered in black knuckle armoured gloves Beth noted, "Your payment."

The salarian lifted his drink in toast, "To successful business."

Something flew from a knuckle and the salarian dropped his drink while clapping a hand to his neck. He opened his mouth to say something but then keeled over onto the table.

To any onlookers they'd say he drank too much and dismiss it for now, as the card game continued.

The buyer opened their case and hastily stuffed the equipment into it before leaving the salarian and his now-empty case behind as they strode out of the room and towards the rear exit.

Finding a dart stuck in his throat and with no pulse, Beth pulled the ornate gold ring from the salarian's hand and hurried after the buyer. She quickly caught up to the person as the rear door had been locked during their meeting and now the buyer was hacking the lock.

"Need a hand?" Beth asked fiercely.

The buyer stopped hacking and turned their head to stare at Beth.

"Yeah, nice mask and all but you killed the guy I was sent to kill." The clone folded her arms, "So I'll tell you what, hand over the C-Sec equipment and I'll think about letting you go."

Whoever the buyer was they weren't intimidated as they rose to their feet, and removed the mask.

"Hello, Beth." Brooks smiled widely.

Beth threw all her focus into forming a biotic field but didn't have time to stop Brooks from declaring, "Comply."

The biotic build-up vanished and Beth felt herself respond, "Cerberus unit will comply."

"Voice recognition authorisation." Brooks moved away from the door, "Open the door for me."

A hand was raised and a blast of biotic energy blew the door off its hinges so to speak.

"Cerberus authorisation, you will accept orders from this voice recognition only." Brooks stepped through the doorway, "You will never reveal any encounters with me to anyone or anything. You will do anything you can to disrupt searches for me. Does Commander Shepard know of your conditioning?"

Beth mentally shouted at Brooks using words that would put Jack to shame but physically she said, "Yes, this unit has been reassigned to liaise with Aria T'Loak."

"Very well then." Brooks frowned, "For now you will continue with your mission for Shepard. I will contact you with further instructions."

"This unit will comply." Beth watched as Brooks vanished from sight before regaining control of her body, "This unit will comply you fucking stuck up bitch of a-"

"What happened here?" the krogan bouncer arrived, "Did someone break in?"

"There was no-one else here." Beth answered instantly, "I have been alone the whole time."

The krogan looked down at her, "You broke the door?"

"No." she scowled, "Do I look like a krogan to you?"

The bouncer frowned, "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Beth pulled a gun from her belt and squeezed the trigger rapidly. Each shot drilled into the krogan's head, blood splattered across her face but the krogan collapsed into a dead heap.

She looked down at the gun, feeling guilty she had taken it from the _Normandy_ prior to her incident in Purgatory, then held onto it. It was the very powerful silenced pistol, the M-11 Suppressor that John had acquired during the attack on the sushi restaurant.

"_Beth, status update?"_

Beth holstered her gun and answered, "Target eliminated, ring acquired. Orders?"

"_That will be all for tonight. I will require your presence at the meeting tomorrow morning. Do not be late."_ With that Aria hung up.

A parting gift from John had been to tell her to use their apartment to stay in on the Silversun Strip. It was a safe place for her to stay while this mess was sorted out, and it was comfortable enough to live it.

With that she started walking to the transit station.

**(NEXT MORNING/CITADEL/DOCKING BAY 42)**

John Shepard off the ship to the meeting point and found a batarian waiting for him, "Are you Bray?"

"The great Commander Shepard." Bray grinned, "And me without my autograph book."

"Where is Aria?" John wasn't in the mood for games. The Council had been highly sceptical of his choice about Leviathan, Beth had been forced to work for Aria, and his leg still hadn't fully healed.

"Follow me." Bray turned and led the way through the security scanner and stopped beside the cab summon point.

John looked around, "So where is she?"

The batarian folded his arms smugly as a cab rose into view beside him. The doors opened to reveal two familiar faces. Beth in the driver's seat raised a hand in greeting. Aria was sitting comfortably in the back with a polite smile, "Shepard."

"Aria." John sat in the back beside her while Bray slid into the co-pilot seat, "How dramatic."

Once the door was sealed the cab turned and started flying along the travel chutes that linked across the Citadel for transports.

"There are too many eyes and ears in Purgatory." The asari replied, "Especially after what happened with your friend here."

Beth glanced back apologetically.

"I assume this is about how to retake Omega." John looked at Aria.

She returned the stare, "This is about your war, Shepard. With Cerberus controlling Omega it gives them a considerable boost in the Terminus Systems. They've spread across the galaxy, I would think the Alliance has noticed."

"What's your plan?" John asked bluntly, "I've got enough to think about so give me the facts."

Aria smirked, "Kick them out."

Beth glanced over her shoulder and winked at John discreetly, hoping to convey her confidence in the matter.

"I've amassed a fleet of ships." Aria consulted a datapad, "Were going to punch through their lines and invade the station. Then it's a ground war." She looked at John, "That's why I want you on my assault team. I need the best."

John blinked in surprise at praise from her and Beth grinned as she turned back to the controls.

"The leader of the Cerberus occupation is this man." Aria brought up an image of a man in a Cerberus uniform, "His name is Oleg Petrovsky, a general in the Illusive Man's army. He's the one who…" she looked as though there was something sour in her mouth, "Ousted me."

Accepting the datapad John examined the available data about the man, "Don't know him."

"The Illusive Man's best military strategist." Aria sounded as though the words actually hurt her to admit, "All you need to know is that he's a merciless bastard."

"What's your intel on the occupation?" John looked up at her.

"He's got a massive army and the station is locked up tight. That's it."

John raised an eyebrow incredulously, "So, you're winging it?"

"No." she replied firmly, "There are secrets on Omega that are mine alone. Secrets that will give us a foothold to fight." Her eyes turned to the datapad still in John's hand, "Petrovsky's invasion was precise and ruthless. He'll do anything to win."

Smiling slightly John handed her back the datapad, "Sounds familiar." He gave her a meaningful look.

Aria leaned over between the seats so that she was rather closer to John than he felt comfortable with, considering her reputation.

"Shepard. I know my reputation." Those words made him wonder if she could read his mind, "I know I'm hated. I ruled Omega with an iron fist. But the people were free. Their lives were theirs. I preserved that."

Beth looked back at her new asari boss. It almost sounded like Aria was pleading to be understood about why she was known as a heartless crime lord. She done all that to make certain of order on Omega to give people a home there.

'_She's a lying asari bitch' _the conditioning argued.

'_I think she's being honest.´ _Beth thought _'She either likes Shepard enough to be honest with him, or she needs his help badly enough.'_

"This man took all of it away." Aria stared at the image of Petrovsky, "And he's going to pay for it."

It seemed the thought of revenge brought her back to normal as she returned to her seat, "When Omega is mine I'll give you everything, ships, mercs, eezo, all of it for the war."

John stared at her suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"I have objections to some of the company you keep." The asari frowned, "You'll have to leave the _Normandy_ and its crew behind."

"My crew are professionals." John assured her, "They'd be more than willing to help out. And we could use the help if we've got an army to beat."

Aria's smirk returned, "Let's just say… I want you all to myself."

Beth looked back in time to wink mischievously at John, who was now looking as though he'd rather go hand to hand combat against a Banshee than be alone with Aria.

The transport returned to D42 and Aria turned to John for some parting words, "Bray will provide you with the co-ordinates to my fleet. Meet me there when you're ready."

Bray and John got out of the transport and Aria nodded to Beth, "Let's go."

"You got it." Beth waved farewell to John before accelerating away. The time to retake Omega was drawing near. It should be an interesting opportunity to see how well she would fight Cerberus troops. Or if she could.

**Next stop…Omega! Please review readers.**


	7. Retake Omega Part 1

**I do not own Mass Effect, I only claim my OCs and story etc.**

**Last time**

**Beth killed a batarian under her conditioning before revealing it to John**

**She was then required to work for Aria to avoid batarian retaliation**

**Brooks triggered the conditioning so that Beth will obey her orders**

**Aria provided the details of the plan for retaking Omega to John**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Verbal communication via device"_

**(LOCATION OR TIME CHANGE)**

**(NORMANDY/SHUTTLE BAY)**

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Liara said for the fifth time as she followed John around the armoury, "You can't trust Aria."

John lifted his Avenger, "I don't plan on trusting her, Liara. But we need to take Cerberus out and I'd rather it was Aria in control of Omega and not them."

The asari rubbed her temples soothingly, "Shepard, John, what about Beth?"

His face hardened, "I'm not sure."

"She knew she had Cerberus conditioning and didn't tell us about it until she had no other choice. Who knows what other secrets she's hiding?"

John set his gun down on the table and turned to Liara, "During her time on the ship she never harmed any of us. During missions she explained there were times when she almost lost control, but she fought it, Liara. This ship is her home and the crew are her family. I believe that she would physically tear out any circuits in her head if it meant she could return here."

Liara nodded reluctantly, "I think you're right. In any case I have agents combing the station, they should be reporting back while you're gone. Hopefully they'll find a way for us to at least switch off the conditioning."

"Alright then." He took her in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Damn," James paused in his sit-ups to stare at the couple, "I really need to visit Thessia someday."

"Hey, eyes front soldier." Steve moved to block his view, "Come on, twenty more, then you can go stare at the asari dancers in Purgatory."

James enthusiastically resumed his workout.

**(ARIA'S COMMAND SHIP)**

"All ships are accounted for and ready, boss." Beth tailed Aria through the hallways, "All supplies in place, weapons primed, and the transports say their heavy equipment is secure. All in all, we're ready to launch."

"Excellent." The asari crime lord strode onto the bridge, "That just leaves one last detail."

"Shepard?" Beth guessed as she watched the crew taking their positions at the controls of a Cerberus vessel. Strangely she felt no urge to kill the non-humans.

"Correct." Aria folded her arms and stared out the window at the relay in the distance, "Any word?"

Beth tapped her datapad, "His shuttle departed the _Normandy_ one minute ago. He'll be arriving on the bridge very shortly."

Aria didn't smile exactly but her frown did lessen slightly, "Good."

"If you don't mind my asking," Beth lowered her voice, "Why am I here?"

"Shepard will work better with at least one familiar face in his team. That and I want to see how well you will contribute to my operations." Aria paused, "But should I even think you're going to betray me I will end you on the spot, Shepard or no Shepard."

Beth smiled, "Fair enough."

The projector started up and the hologram of the asari captain, Jarral appeared, _"Checking in. We're good to go but there are some reservations. We're outshipped four to one, and most of our vessels are transports with no firepower."_

Aria leaned on the console, "We're not here to win a space battle, Jarral. We just have to punch through their lines."

"So you commandeered a Cerberus cruiser."

Beth's head snapped round to see John arrive on the bridge, escorted by Bray.

"Shepard." Aria turned with a smile, "The guest of honour has arrived. We can finally begin." She nodded to Jarral and the hologram faded to be replaced with one of Omega.

"We're planning on infiltrating the enemy fleet." Beth explained as icons of Cerberus ships appeared around the station between it and the relay, "The plan is to get close to the command ship and blast it into oblivion. Then the rest of our fleet jumps in while theirs is reorganising."

John frowned, "A lot could go wrong. It would be easy for them to simply shot us down then everything is lost at the start."

"The assault has been planned for weeks." Aria folded her arms and watched Bray take a seat at the controls, "Relax Shepard. For now, sit back and let me steer."

When the asari started walking to the controls John moved after her, despite a warning glance from Beth, "Not the best start to our partnership, Aria."

Aria didn't look back as she walked over to Bray, "How things start isn't as important as how they end. Bray, move through the relay." She ordered, "Signal the fleet to wait; they only follow on my command."

Beth moved to John's side, "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." He kept his eyes on Aria as the ship began its course for the relay, "Anything you can tell me?"

"She wants this to work. I think she likes you." Beth shrugged.

John shot her a quizzical look, "Really?"

"Well, you did help her out quite a bit when she was on Omega, then you got the gangs under her thumb, now you're helping her take back her throne… I'd say she's definitely interested in some way."

John shook his head, "Unbelievable."

"Stranger things have happened." The clone shrugged, "But look on the bright side, we're about to kick some Cerberus ass."

Both turned to watch as the ship was rocketed across space through the relay.

"Next stop, Omega." she muttered.

**(TERMINUS SYSTEM/OMEGA)**

Their ship emerged from the relay and slowly approached the station. Already they could visually see the Cerberus blockade guarding it.

Aria, John, and Beth all moved to the control station where Bray was piloting, "Head for the command ship." The asari ordered.

"Incoming transmission." Bray replied.

"_Cruiser" _the Cerberus command ship contacted them, _"I don't have you on the flight plan. Identify yourself or we will open fire."_

Aria nodded to Bray and he brought up an audio recording.

"_This is Captain Lentz. Run voice recognition alpha, tango, zed. We took damage. Seeking repairs."_

John looked at Aria, "How did you get the captain to say that?"

The asari tilted her head at Beth.

"The hard way." She frowned, "He was quite strong-willed."

"_Identity confirmed, Captain. Hold for approach authorisation."_

Aria's captured vessel closed on the Cerberus command ship, unhindered by the rest of the fleet. Soon they would be in firing range.

"That's right." Aria's eyes were fixed coldly on her target, "Nice and slow…"

"Get as close as you can." John added, "We only get one shot at this."

They passed one more asteroid and had a clear line of fire directly at the command ship's bridge.

"Fire!" Aria ordered.

A barrage of shells launched from the forward cannon and exploded into the command ship's bridge. Unprotected from the surprise attack its barriers crumpled and the ship erupted in flames as Aria's flew past.

"Signal the fleet through the relay!"

The monitors lit up with a dozen more signatures of Aria's fleet as they arrived to engage the blockade while Aria's ship headed right for Omega.

Bray looked up, "We're being hailed by the general."

A mixture of a smile and disgust crossed Aria's face as she strode to the projector, "This should be interesting, put him through."

The image of Omega turned into a human adorned in a Cerberus uniform with a neatly trimmed beard, _"Aria. I knew this would have to be you. It'll never work. Call off your attack."_

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Oleg." Aria gripped the console as though she was straining not to try strangling a hologram, "But maybe you can convince my partner here." She waved John over.

"_Commander Shepard?" _Oleg seemed pleasantly surprised, _"I've heard great things about your military success."_

John nodded at Aria, "My partner doesn't have much to say for you."

"_She's not used to being defeated. It clouds her judgement" _Oleg folded his arms casually as though he and John were old buddies sharing a story, _"A pity you left Cerberus, you and I could have done great things together."_

"We still could." John offered, "Give Aria back Omega and quit Cerberus. You were an Alliance officer once before, you could be again." He ignored the look on Aria's face as she straightened up.

Oleg shook his head, _"While I admire your attempt at diplomacy, I have my orders. Furthermore, I'd really like to test my knowledge of warfare against you."_

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you soon." John promised.

"_Aria clearly thinks seeing you will unsettle me. Now it's my turn." _Oleg turned back to the asari, _"I see you've gone to the trouble of augmenting your ship with Salaris armouring, an exorbitant waste."_

Beth noted Aria's fists clenched.

"_I've made improvements to Omega's outer defences." _Oleg warned, _"My cannons will cut through you at will."_

"He sounds pretty confident." John hinted.

"I second that." Beth added, "He sounds like he's been waiting for this."

"Yeah, he does." Aria agreed.

Oleg gestured idly, _"So again, I say, turn back."_

"Let's see what you've got, Oleg." Aria challenged, "End transmission."

The hologram of the man faded, but his smile sent a chill up Beth's spine.

"That went well." Aria shrugged, "Set preset course, we're ramming the station. All hands brace for impact."

"What?" John looked between Beth and Aria, "What's going on?"

"Omega's kinetic barriers will stop the ships from landing." Beth explained quickly, "This ship has been outfitted with disruptors to take the barriers offline on impact."

"Don't worry, Shepard." Aria smiled at the look on his face, "We'll probably survive the crash."

He didn't have a chance to replay as a concentrated beam of energy blasted from Omega's defences and punched a hole through one of the lower decks.

"Shields gone!" Bray reported as alarms started sounding and lights flashed, "All systems failing!"

"We can make it." Aria insisted.

John moved from the controls, "Aria don't be stupid. Sound the evac."

The asari glanced at Beth, she nodded.

"Dammit, program the escape pods for the station." Aria ordered, "Evacuate the ship."

"Alright you heard the boss." Beth pulled Bray from his seat, "Let's move it people!"

They ran through the hallways of the ship to the escape pods while panels and consoles exploded around them. Aria, Beth, and John all scrambled into the same pod along with a vorcha and a human merc.

"Guess that asshole did upgrade Omega's defences." Aria admitted.

"So it would seem." John agreed as the escape pod hatch sealed it ejected into space.

The pod shook as it soared towards the station in the midst of a space battle until with a sudden jerk it crashed through the outer walls and drilled a hole through to the inside hanger bay.

"Everyone alive?" Beth asked, "Boss, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Aria replied and started working at her crash harness.

John already had his opened and was peering out, "Cerberus, grunts. I've got this."

With that said he tossed a grenade out the open hatch and waited till it exploded before drawing his Avenger and diving out.

Gunfire started up immediately.

"It's jammed." Aria tugged on her harness, "You two." She gestured to her hired guns, "Give him some back-up."

The vorcha and human clambered out of the pod while Beth assisted Aria. The gunfire picked up in intensity and when at last they were free the human merc was already dead and the vorcha had just snapped the neck of a Cerberus trooper.

"I'll cover you." John moved ahead and opened fire to supress the enemy troops while Beth and Aria got out of the escape pod.

"Biotics." Aria ordered.

She and Beth both launched orbs of energy towards the Cerberus forces. Upon collision they detonated and sent the troops flying in all directions.

A sniper punched a hole in the vorcha's head and he collapsed. Aria pulled out a Shuriken machine pistol and loosed a burst at the sniper. The Nemesis ducked behind cover as the bullets impacted against their shield.

Aria and Beth joined John by large containers for a quick breath, "Hope the other escape pods made it." Aria peered out, looking for the sniper.

Beth fired randomly around the sides with her pistol, and heard at least one shot hit a target, "What's the plan now?"

"We need to hit the Defense System Station." Aria switched to her Scimitar shotgun, "Shut down Omega's outer guns so my ships can land. Otherwise they'll be blown to bits like we were." She launched a Flare biotic attack and blew three Cerberus troops into pieces.

"Got it." John rolled out of cover and opened fire. His shots peppered a Cerberus Centurion that had just joined the fight, before ducking back into shelter as the sniper tried to focus on him.

"This is what I brought you for." Aria continued, "Ground assault. In combat, what you say, goes."

Even in the heat of a gunfight with dozens of their ships at risk each second Beth and John both stared at the asari.

"Aria T'Loak relinquishing command?" John asked sceptically, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Beth sniggered.

"I can be a team player, Commander." Aria replied, "I know where we need to go, and you can get us there."

"Let's kick some ass." Beth stepped out from cover and unleashed a shockwave that flung the Cerberus troops into the air where they were quickly picked off by the rest of the team.

This time when the Nemesis stood up for a shot Aria and Beth both flung out biotic attacks that turned the sniper into a messy stain on the wall.

"Overkill much?" John asked as he drew his sidearm and took down two Troopers with headsots.

"That sniper was asking for it." Beth insisted as she and Aria concentrated on biotic combinations to quickly wipe out the last remaining enemies while John advanced to cut them down with gunfire.

With the hanger secured they advanced towards the blast doors.

"Beth, get on the console and get them open." John lifted his Avenger into a firing stance, "Get ready for more."

"_This is Jarral, we're holding our own against Cerberus, but Omega's guns are tearing us to shreds."_

Aria triggered her headset, "Keep my army alive Jarral, that is your only job. We'll have the guns down soon."

The blast doors finally retracted and sure enough a squad of Cerberus troops were waiting for them with a line of Guardians in front, riot shields raised. A Centurion hurtled a smoke grenade in front to obscure his troops as they advanced.

"I've been waiting to try this out." John raised his left arm towards the smoke and clicked a trigger on his left wrist. Five small projectiles launched from his arm and vanished into the smoke. Seconds later a surprisingly large explosion went off. The Guardians all flew out of the smoke as the shockwave of the detonation flung them through the air. Three of them had been killed in the initial explosion, the other two were picked off.

"Shit." The Centurion suddenly found himself alone.

Aria's shotgun flashed and the Cerberus soldier's shields disappeared, one more flash of gunfire and he collapsed.

"Let's move." John led the way out of the hanger and they entered an elevator.

"Ground team, report." Aria commanded as Beth hacked the elevator controls, "Bray? You there?"

"_Affirmative, only six pods made it, at various points."_

"Rally them to you then head for the rendezvous hanger. Start prepping for our ships to land." The asari hung up as the elevator rose swiftly, "Anything to add, Shepard?"

John reloaded his three weapons and holstered two of them, keeping the Avenger drawn, "Keep your guard up at all times. Petrovsky's probably tracking us."

"As long as we hurry." Aria stepped out first as the elevator arrived, "Every second this goes on more of my ships get destroyed."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "That almost sounded like concern."

"Believe it or not I do have a heart." The asari replied scathingly.

Opening the doors they found several Troopers and an Engineer milling around at consoles.

"Is that…?" one Trooper looked up, "Shepard?"

Beth grabbed her pistol and nailed the Engineer in the head as he reached for the portable turret on his back while Aria and John dispatched the troops with bullets and a biotic Flare.

"That door leads to the defence system." Aria hurried across the room with Beth while John followed cautiously to cover the rear.

Aria activated her omni-tool, "The next area needs to be pressurised. Initiating."

"Take positions." John instructed, his eyes darting around the large room, "They'll register the activity."

Beth ducked behind a desk while John and Aria took cover at the shields projected by the portable generator. An explosion in the roof announced their arrival as Cerberus troops started dropping in. Troopers, Centurions, and even a pair of Nemesis.

"Mine!" Beth stood and used a biotic Dash ability to crash into the Cerberus troops before slamming a fist into the ground for a shockwave of energy that obliterated anyone standing too close. Three Centurions and one Nemesis managed to get out of range in time and ducked into cover.

"Get back," John rose and opened fire, "I'll cover you."

Beth rolled out of the way as the Centurions all focused their fire on her. She had just reached cover when a sniper shot burned into her leg and she collapsed with a hiss.

"I've got you now." A Centurion levelled his gun at her fallen form.

"No you don't!"

A biotic coated form flew across the room and pulverised the Centurion as Aria tore through him, leaving only a few bloody pieces. Her shotgun lifted and she brutally dispatched the Nemesis and the two remaining Centurions.

John and Beth blinked in unison, "Damn." The clone whistled.

"The door's open." Aria pulled Beth to her feet, "Let's move." She set off without another word.

John jogged over to apply medi-gel to Beth's leg. Thankfully her barrier and armour had absorbed most of the damage and the burn wasn't too serious.

"Am I strange for thinking that was sexy?" she asked.

John smiled slightly, "Come on."

They joined Aria at the door, and found her staring at the remains of an escape pod.

"One of ours." She sounded temporarily mournful.

John moved past her, "We've got to keep moving. We'll come back for bodies."

"_Don't mean to rush you or anything but we just lost two more transports." _Jarral informed them, _"We can't keep this up much longer."_

"We're right outside the defence station." Aria replied, "Any second now."

Beth quickly hacked open the door and the three charged inside.

**(OMEGA/AFTERLIFE/VIP BOX)**

Oleg Petrovsky watched as Aria, Shepard, and a female mercenary decimated the security detail at the defence station. So far none of his forces had put up much of a resistance against this trio.

Shepard was every bit the capable soldier his legend promised. Aria was her usual ferocious and powerful self.

As for the woman she too was a powerful biotic, rather reminded him of the files on Subject Zero.

"Sir," a Trooper approached, "Shall we send further troops to slow them down?"

He shook his head, "Have reserves stand by for further orders. I want to know where Aria intends to hide."

**(OMEGA/DEFENCE SYSTEM STATION)**

"Clear." John confirmed as the last Cerberus solider fell.

Beth hurried over to the controls, "Guns going offline… now."

"Jarral, defenses are down." Aria contacted her fleet, "Signal the surviving ships to converge on the rendezvous hanger. Bray will meet you there."

"_Roger that, we're on our way."_

She switched channel, "Bray, status?"

"_Rendezvous point secured. Hanger doors enabled, we'll have them open at your word."_

"I need them open now. My birds are on their way to the nest."

John joined them at the console, "What is this rendezvous point exactly?"

"A bunker on D-Deck I established." Aria turned to him, "It was built for my more…" she hesitated, "Sensitive operations."

Beth frowned as she felt a headache surfacing, "Not now." She whispered.

"It's nearly impenetrable, with its own hanger and dock." Aria continued, "Independent power source, life support, munitions…"

'_Kill her, kill the alien criminal.'_

Beth drew her sidearm, "Boss."

Aria and John turned, "What?"

Beth lifted her gun and pointed it at a small camera observing them, "Smile for the camera."

The asari smirked and lifted her own gun, "See you soon, Oleg." She pulled the trigger and the camera shattered.

**(AFTERLIFE/VIP BOX)**

"Just as I predicted." He smiled, "Have troops deployed to D-Deck, investigate and await further instructions."

The Trooper saluted then rushed from the box.

Oleg moved to his chessboard, "And so the game begins." He moved a piece then returned to the monitors, "Your move, Aria."

**(DEFENCE SYSTEM STATION)**

"We need to move quickly." Beth grabbed thermal clips from the dead Cerberus troops, "The general knows where we're going."

Aria nodded, "Agreed. We take the fast route. Bray," she triggered her headset, "You're going to have unwelcome visitors very soon."

"_Great" _he replied sarcastically.

Beth quickly hacked the door they had entered by, "It'll stop them coming behind us at least." She shrugged.

John took point as they left the station and approached the next set of elevators, "How long can the landing parties hold out?"

"As long as they need to." Aria replied.

Upon arriving at their next stop a few Cerberus troops tried to stop them, but the fight hadn't even started properly when Aria detonated a Flare in their midst and obliterated them.

"I haven't had this much fun in years." She grinned, "It feels good to let loose."

"There hasn't been a concentrated defence." John mused, "Their forces must be moving on your bunker."

"Then we better get a move on." Aria pushed past him to open the doors.

A bright orange sky of buildings greeted them. Aria stopped and inhaled wistfully, "The Omega skyline, now I'm home."

Beth and John allowed her a moment of enjoyment before the clone pointed at a wall of orange energy, "What is that?"

Aria snapped from her trance, "I don't know, which means they're Cerberus design."

"Let's move, we'd better check it out." John turned quickly with his Avenger raised, "Gunfire."

The sounds of battle seemed to be emerging from a side corridor. The trio cautiously peered around the corners to see a number of mercs engaging Cerberus troops.

"Let's lend a hand." Beth rushed forward.

"Wait!" John called.

The clone seized a container to stop herself, "What?"

The mercenaries were being cut down and one stepped back to retreat. As his foot touched the ground a beep went off, followed by an explosion that vaporised him.

"Mines." Aria hissed.

"That's the last of them in this sector." A Trooper stepped around at the far end of the hallway, "Shut down the mines."

A low whine indicated the deactivation of the explosives.

"Now!" John stood and fired. His rounds tore through the armour of the Trooper and the bewildered soldier collapsed.

"What was that!" a Centurion raced around the corner, and received a Flare from Aria for his trouble.

"Who has the mine control?" one voice shouted.

"He did!" another replied.

"Get to it!" the first shouted.

A pair of Guardians appeared, slowly making their way towards the fallen Centurion.

"Oh no you don't." Beth used a biotic Dash to move behind the Guardians and blasted them both at point blank range with her shotgun.

"We're almost at the rendezvous point." Aria assured them as they made their way along the corridor, wary of the mines even knowing they were deactivated.

Arriving at the elevator they found a curious symbol of lines painted on a container and a matching one inside the elevator.

"I know that symbol." Aria frowned, "The Talons. A gang that used to deface my property too. Not as powerful as the Blood Pack or as structured as Eclipse or the Blue Suns but certainly on their way to the big leagues."

"A resistance?" Beth suggested as they triggered the elevator, "Fighting Cerberus?"

"Could be useful." John nodded, "We need all the help we can get."

Aria didn't look so happy about it, "We'll see."

When the elevator doors opened there were more Talon symbols painted around the hallways as they advanced.

"Territory they've held?" John asked.

"I doubt it, they weren't strong enough to hold this position when Cerberus arrived. This is an attempt to invigorate themselves with small victories."

The bridge connecting to the next section was destroyed so the trio carefully descended to a lower walkway. One of the orange force fields was barring their way and a lone vorcha was examining it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Aria strode forward impatiently.

Beth reached out and grabbed her boss's shoulder, "Incoming."

An armoured mech dropped from an upper level behind the vorcha. Two omni-blades sprang from its armour and skewered the vorcha. Hissing angrily the vorcha struggled free, and stepped right into the forcefield.

The vorcha's body was incinerated into nothing in a matter of seconds and the mech turned to Aria.

"Try it." She dared.

The Rampart drew a shotgun and closed on the asari.

"I got this one." Beth hurtled a biotic sphere. It didn't even faze the machine as it conjured some form of barrier around itself, "The fuck is that?"

John triggered his Avenger for incendiary rounds, "Temporary shield. Keep out of their blade range."

"Their?" Beth backed up and looked past the Rampart to see half a dozen more arriving, they walked through the force field with no damage sustained, "Oh, fuck."

**(AFTERLIFE/VIP BOX)**

"_Sir, we've located the bunker and have begun our assault."_

Petrovsky stroked his beard, "Aria?"

"_No sign of her yet. But a squad of Ramparts responded to a signal from one of their own not too far from here."_

The general paused in his actions, "Continue with the assault. Should Aria arrive, do whatever you can to capture her, if possible Shepard as well. Kill them only if you must."

"_Yes, sir."_

Oleg flicked through screen until he arrived at a live feed from the Ramparts. He watched as Aria, Shepard, and that woman mercenary, worked together to dispatch one Rampart after another until the one providing the footage was also destroyed and self-destructed.

"Queen takes pawn." He muttered, then switched to watching his assault on her bunker, "But you're about to lose your stronghold."

**(OMEGA/LOWER LEVELS)**

"These things are going to be a problem." Beth scanned the force field, "We can't go through them and have no idea how to deactivate them."

"Are we blocked?" John asked Aria.

She shook her head, "No, through there." She gestured toward a storage unit.

Beth hacked open the door and they entered to find a few containers and no other way out, "Boss?"

"Time to let you both in on a secret." Aria smiled and walked over to a section of the wall. She activated her omni-tool and a section slid open to reveal a ladder descending down further into the station, "After you."

John went first, Beth followed, then Aria sealed the hatch as she descended.

"Hold up." John scanned the area carefully, "Something's not right."

Beth felt her headache flare up as she peered into the dark, "Who's there?"

John, Aria, and Beth all raised their weapons at the shadows, "Show yourself." John ordered.

A figure slowly emerged from the dark, "Spirits, look who's back. Aria T'Loak." The light slowly illuminated a female turian's face almost hidden under a black hood.

"Nyreen." Aria lowered her shotgun, an action that surprised both Beth and John, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stay alive." The turian replied, "Cat and mouse with Cerberus through the tunnels."

"**My** tunnels." Aria nodded for the others to lower their weapons, "I'm glad I showed them to you.

John stepped forward in an attempt to bring the conversation to an end, "Aria doesn't trust easily. I assume you're a good friend."

"I don't know." Nyreen stared pointedly at Aria, "Are we?"

The asari looked away, "This is Nyreen Kendros, ex-turian military, we go way back." She didn't look like any more information would be provided.

"I'm sure there are questions but they'll have to wait." John reminded, "We've got to get moving."

"Count me in." Nyreen smiled, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for some help to kick Cerberus out."

As the squad moved along the tunnel conversation started up again.

"So, why are you back, Aria?" Nyreen asked.

"To reclaim what's mine." Was the answer.

"Left something behind?" Nyreen teased.

Aria glared at the turian, "Not something. Everything."

The tunnel eventually led to a secured door, which Beth happily hacked while John looked between the asari and turian who stood facing away from the other.

"Like a bickering couple." Beth whispered as she finished and the door opened.

John nodded discreetly at her as the two non-humans strode through the door first as though they were both trying to take the lead, "Keep an eye on Nyreen. She must be part of Aria's inner circle."

"Got it." Beth rubbed her forehead, "Headaches again."

He turned to her worriedly, "Beth…"

"It's okay." She smiled slightly, "I can handle it, let's go." She took off without another word.

John sighed and rechecked his Avenger. Now he had Aria T'Loak, a mysterious turian, and his Cerberus conditioned clone to keep an eye on.

"Next thing you know Conrad Verner will turn up." He muttered and set off after the ladies.

**And that will do it for now. John's got enough on his plate to worry about it seems. Oleg is playing his game, personally I like his character. I would strongly recommend the Mass Effect: Invasion graphic novel for more on the relationship between him and Aria… I am almost certain there is something between them.**

**Anyway, please review and I'll see you all next time.**


	8. Retake Omega Part 2

**I do not own Mass Effect.**

**John Shepard. Male, Soldier, Paragon.**

**Beth. Female Clone, Vanguard, Renegade.**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Verbal communication via device"_

**(LOCATION OR TIME CHANGE)**

**So we continue with the battle for Omega. Beth, John, and Aria have encountered a female turian called Nyreen who seems to have some prior relationship with the asari. Now the four have just about reached Aria's bunker, except that Cerberus General Petrovsky has launched an all-out assault on it.**

**(OMEGA)**

As she climbed the ladder Beth could hear the voices in her head telling her to kill Aria and Nyreen. The voices outside her head were shouting about a massive Cerberus force between them and the bunker.

Emerging from the ladder shaft she could see a small army of Cerberus troops firing across a narrow bridge towards what must be the bunker while mercenaries tried to prevent Cerberus advances.

'_Help Cerberus, aid them in combat.'_

"We've got trouble." She announced as John arrived.

He joined her, peering out the window overlooking the battlefield, "This looks interesting."

Aria clambered up and spared a glance back down as Nyreen climbed, "Those cannons should be tearing them apart." She tapped her earpiece, "Bray, why aren't the guns working?"

"_A Cerberus engineer is hacking them. Keeping them offline." _He replied.

Beth scanned the mass of armoured figures, looking for a sign of the tech units, "What's the plan?"

"We kill them all until we find the one we're looking for." John declared, "But the second we start shooting they'll likely focus on us."

Biotic energy coated Aria's form, "Let them." She bared her teeth.

"I'll take point." Beth offered, "To them I am just another random mercenary."

John nodded, "Alright, but stay low and pick your targets. I am not losing anyone."

So that is why when she shattered the window with her shotgun and used a Biotic Charge to slam into a group of grunts John slapped a hand over his face in frustration.

"Come on, Shepard." Aria grinned and launched a Flare at an Atlas that had just landed. The explosion knocked the mech suit over on top of one of its unfortunate squad mates, "Biotics are more fun when you let loose."

As if to prove that statement she jumped out the window and slammed down with an impact shockwave in the midst of a trio of Centurions who had been closing on Beth.

"Go, I'll cover you." John drew his Mantis sniper rifle and settled on the window sill.

Nyreen nodded and like the two before her jumped out the window using biotics to control her fall.

"Don't let them reach the bunker!" a Centurion ordered, his Mattock rifle swinging to open fire on Aria, she ducked behind a wall as the bullets barely missed her head.

Suddenly the rest of Aria's forces trying to take cover were being ignored as the entire assault force of Cerberus troops turned their attention to the newest arrivals. Rampart Mechs emerged through the energy walls while Troopers and Centurions descended from upper levels.

The next few minutes passed like a blur to Beth as it seemed her Cerberus protocols for warfare kicked in and she was totally operating by her programming once the enemy had been identified. Before long she found herself surrounded by bodies of Cerberus forces and the eroding bodies of mechs.

John rushed over to her in the moment of calm they had before more hostiles arrived, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she gave thumbs up, "Yeah, I'm good."

"_This is Bray, the cannons are still offline. Find that engineer."_

A shot rang out and both humans looked around sharply. Nyreen was standing over a Cerberus engineer who was clutching his leg in agony. The turian slowly lifted her gun higher and put a bullet into his forehead.

"He's down." She confirmed.

"_Great, but the cannons have to be activated manually."_

Aria joined them as they advanced towards the bridge leading to the bunker, but as they reached the top of the steps an Atlas mech landed heavily between them and the cannons. Its pilot fired a rocket which sailed past the group and detonated just behind them. Nyreen and Aria were flung forward past the mech and onto the bridge. John, the furthest from the explosion rolled with it and was back on his feet shooting at the Atlas to draw its fire.

Beth on the other hand took the brunt and hit the ground painfully with a thunderous pounding in her head. Her armour's shielding was gone and so was her barrier. Groggily she got to one knee, her eyes struggling to make out John going one on one with the Atlas while Aria and Nyreen were backing along the bridge, keeping more Cerberus troops at bay. She crawled on all fours to the cannon controls and pressed the buttons.

The Atlas collapsed behind her as John's bullets tore through the cockpit, killing the pilot. He ran forward and half lifted, half dragged her onto the bridge and towards the bunker while Aria and Nyreen provided covering fire.

Beth glanced back to see a whole mass of Cerberus ground forces rushing up the stairs in an attempt to storm the bridge.

Then the cannons activated.

A devastating barrage of firepower tore through the attackers. Ramparts shattered under the fire while the humans turned into bloody corpses. Several attempted to flee the battlefield, only to be blasted out of the air.

"Nice guns." Nyreen remarked casually.

Aria smiled slightly, "They'll keep the general's forces at bay, for a while at least."

"Let's get inside." John gestured ahead to the bunker as he supported Beth.

"Retract the bridge, and lower the blast doors." Aria tapped her comlink, "We're coming inside."

The doors slid shut behind them once they were safely inside. Already Aria's forces had established a foothold with an armoury set up and a small section for medical aid, though it was doubtful to be needed, odds were you would either be alive and well or dead during this fight. Her eyes briefly closed when two asari moved to coat the blast door in a barrier for extra protection, "That's the first step done."

"Aria," Nyreen stepped closer, concernedly, "I know this place is built like a fortress, but now that Petrovsky knows we're here, is it safe to stay?"

John lowered Beth onto a crate, "She has a point. We're going to be under constant attack."

The asari crime lord folded her arms, "Both of you should know I have no intention of sitting around and waiting for him to break through those doors. But…" she turned to Nyreen, "You left Omega very angry with me. I didn't even know you had returned." Her gaze hardened, "Explain yourself."

Beth's eyes started jumping between the asari and the turian while John looked ready to jump between them should the situation escalate.

"The truth is," Nyreen hesitated, "I never left. I went to great lengths to hide that from you."

"Why?"

Nyreen lowered her gaze, "I couldn't leave. Though with the Cerberus occupation, I wish I had."

"You always said I'd be the death of you." Aria's voice was a mix of scorn, and nostalgia.

John cleared his throat to bring them both back to the present, "Nyreen has military training. She could help us."

"You really do believe the good in everyone, huh, Shepard?" Aria turned her eyes on him, "I suppose by the end of all this you'll have me be one of your goody, goody heroes?"

Beth snorted.

"Nyreen never approved of the way I ran Omega." The asari circled the turian, "Are you willing to fight for it now?"

Nyreen met Aria's stare, "You'll find me very willing to kick Cerberus off this station."

"Good enough for me." John stepped forward and extended his hand.

Looking pleased at the sour reaction on Aria's face Nyreen shook his hand, "It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Commander Shepard."

"See my duty officer." Aria dismissed her, and then added to Bray once she was out of earshot, "Keep an eye on her."

He nodded slightly, "Will do."

Seemingly back to business Aria turned to John and Beth, "Alright you two, we better move fast I am looking forward to revenge."

John folded his arms defiantly, "If you think I'm going to let you go off on a killing spree you can think again."

"I have to agree with her on this one." Beth shrugged while a salarian medic examined her back for injuries, "The fewer troops he has the easier it'll be."

Aria walked towards John until she was right in his face, "If you think you're going to change me, Shepard, you're welcome to try. But just remember that this is my station and my mission." She moved away from him to accept a datapad from a batarian, "Once we get this base set up we can access other parts of the station, familiarise yourself with the layout and meet me at the command console." She started walking away.

"What are you going to do?" John asked.

"Check on my forces." She glanced back, "I need to see how many survived before I plan my next attack."

The salarian finished his scans, "Alright, it looks like you'll be bruised and sore but nothing urgent. Your barrier must be strong to take that much damage."

She gave him thumbs up and he headed towards the small medical bay of the bunker, "What's the plan, boss?"

John leaned against a container beside her, "We help Aria regain control of the station, while trying to avoid civilian casualties."

"This would be the part where we regret not bringing the rest of the crew." Beth stood up and gingerly stretched, "James, Ashley, heck, EDI would be great at hacking this station's systems."

He shrugged, "Well they're not here. So, for now, we make do. I'm going to talk to Aria, find out what our next move is. You head to the armoury and load up on clips we'll meet up before heading out."

"You got it." She nodded sharply and watched him walk towards the command centre; she noted the mercenaries and hired guns greeting him with respect as their commanding officer. Either Aria had given instructions regarding Shepard's place in her organisation, or they had come to see him as the galaxy's best hope that he was.

Beth grinned to herself, "I want to see the look on his face when I blow Aria's brains out."

A second later she clasped a hand over her mouth and her eyes darted around in horror. The only people within hearing range were the two asari conjuring the barrier around the blast doors and it was doubtful they heard over the sounds of explosions outside.

'_I am Beth.'_ She reminded herself with her eyes closed, _'I follow the orders of Commander Shepard. I am ordered to help Aria reclaim Omega. Logical outcome, she reclaims Omega, John receives resources for the war against the Reapers. Stopping the Reapers is priority Alpha One. Logic is sound. Confirm.'_

She waited.

'_Logic is sound. Orders are confirmed. Primary objective is to assist Aria. Primary objective is to ensure Commander Shepard's survival. Secondary objective is to ensure General Petrovsky's survival. Secondary objective is to eliminate Nyreen Kendros.'_

Beth opened her eyes, "Here's hoping I don't get the chance to carry out that last one."

With her mind and programming sorted she picked up her shotgun and strode for the armoury.

**(AFTERLIFE/VIP BOX)**

General Petrovsky carefully studied the footage that had captured Shepard and Aria since their arrival on the station up to them vanishing into the bunker. Primarily his focus had been on the returning asari and the legendary human, but as the footage went past his attention also included the human mercenary with the duo and her impressive biotic displays.

He cupped his chin thoughtfully, "Run facial recognition software. Identify unregistered human."

The screen changed to a rapid cycle of face from the Cerberus database resembling the woman until the screen displayed a message informing him the file on the woman was restricted.

He blinked in surprise, "Display file."

After a brief moment of processing the file opened. The details it contained were extremely interesting. As were the possibilities.

"Sir," one of his soldiers approached and saluted, "We've received an encrypted transmission on an old channel, the caller says she has important information for you."

"Who is it?" Petrovsky stroked his beard, still intently reading the file.

"Maya Brooks, sir."

The general turned his head sharply, "Patch it through."

"Yes, sir."

A screen flickered on his console and a familiar female face appeared on it, _"General."_

He frowned, "You aren't a member of Cerberus anymore. Why have you contacted me?"

"_I heard rumours that Shepard and Aria planned to retake Omega. Since her fleet left the Citadel I guess she is currently making her attempt."_

"So why are you calling?" he folded his arms.

"_A member of Shepard's team, now working for Aria, a woman with great biotic potenti-"_

"I know her." Oleg interrupted, "I just finished reading her file. What do you know?"

Maya's voice sounded beyond smug, _"I know the override that will allow you to take control of her programming."_

An eyebrow rose fractionally on Oleg's face, "I assume you are offering this override code in exchange for something. What?"

"_Consider it an incentive to do business with me in the future, use her to eliminate Aria. I'll be in touch." _The link was severed.

The Cerberus general stroked his beard as a data transfer came through with all the details Brooks had promised. It was certainly an intriguing opportunity…

**(ARIA'S BUNKER)**

John and Beth joined Aria at the command centre as a salarian named Ahz worked at a console, "How're we doing?"

"We've got schematics coming through now." The salarian answered.

The holoprojector started up and displayed a layout of the station, instantly notable were sections of Omega that were utterly dark, and a lot of those forcefields that blocked access to most areas.

"It seems the general has set them up everywhere." Aria's eyes narrowed as she beheld section after section of her station locked up under the occupation's rule.

John scanned the image himself, "Keeping tight control, we'll have a hard time if we have to deal with those forcefields constantly."

"I'll ask," Beth gestured to one of the dark sections, "What's up with these parts here?"

Ahz joined them, "Powered down, likely to divert energy to supply the forcefields."

"Find the source." Aria looked at her technical aide, "Make it a priority."

"And we'll need full tactical assessment of Cerberus positions." John added, "I don't want to walk into a stronghold unaware."

The salarian nodded, "I'll get right on it."

Aria returned her stare to the hologram, "We lost significant numbers getting onto the station. We don't have an army large enough to take the fight to Cerberus."

"Then we need to find allies." John smiled at Beth humouredly, "Story of my life."

She struggled not to grin.

"There is one merc gang still operating on Omega." Aria examined a datapad offered by Jarrel, "The Talons. They seem to be leading a resistance, for whatever good it's doing."

Beth turned her attention to a monitor as it displayed footage of an assortment of species in matching red armour combating Cerberus forces before retreating into the vast network of Omega's tunnels, "They seem organised."

"They wouldn't have lasted this long if they weren't." Aria folded her arms, "I wouldn't normally pick them but they're all we've got."

John moved to Aria's side, "Then it's time for a diplomatic approach."

A dangerous smile grew on Aria's face, "If the current leader doesn't fall in line, the next one will." Her smile vanished as Bray approached, "What is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I… uh, I turned my back for a second to help with supplies, then…"

"You lost her." Aria finished coldly.

He shrank under her glare, "Well…I…"

"It's okay." John stepped forward, possibly saving Bray from an imminent death, "This bunker is locked down, there's no way in or out."

Aria roughly shoved him aside as she stormed back to the hologram, "This bunker has secret access points to other parts of the station, access points which Nyreen knows about." She slammed a fist on the console, "Bray, if I wasn't already short on manpower…" her implied threat of violence hung in the air until John dismissed the batarian who seemed only too happy to vacate the area.

"For now," Beth chimed in, hoping to redirect the crime lord's anger, "We have to recruit the Talons."

"I'll meet you both by the exit at the armoury." Aria waved a hand to dismiss them, "Be ready to move."

The short walk to the armoury didn't give the two Shepards time to talk beyond an assessment of Nyreen: committed but conflicted in regards to Aria, Petrovsky: an opponent not to be underestimated and Aria: out for blood with no thought of consequences.

"She's the most dangerous." Beth decided as they loaded up on thermal clips, "The general is a good guy, just on the wrong side."

John clipped his Avenger into place on his back, "Well then maybe we can reason with him."

"Maybe so, Commander Shepard."

John turned to Beth sharply, "What?"

"Your willingness to consider your opponent's motives and sense of honour are respectable." Beth smiled, "Were you to have remained with Cerberus we could have accomplished great things together."

"Petrovsky?" John lowered his voice, "How are you speaking through Beth?"

"The information was a gift from the woman you knew as Maya Brooks." Beth replied casually, "It allows direct control of this body's conditioning."

"Let her go." John ordered.

Beth nodded, "Of course, Shepard, I look forward to this battle between two brilliant strategists such as ourselves. I shall not take control of this body until the endgame and I shall not use it to spy on you or impede your actions. Your move."

Beth's eyes rolled and she slumped slightly before regaining her composure, "What the hell just happened?"

**That will do for another chapter, hope you are enjoying the twists and turns. Please review readers.**


End file.
